Surprise Encounter
by Constance32
Summary: A familiar face suddenly shows up in Okinawa. Will the presence be a threat to Kai and the daughters of Diva? Inspired by Christie Gordon's The Lust of the Vampire. Contains Alucard x Hagi (or Haji) yaoi and mpreg. Crossover story with Hellsing.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever, and it's written as a request for the wonderful SayaandHagi4ever and Celia-Rayne. _

_I apologize for the dull beginning, but I had to start somewhere. Worry not, the rest of the story will be centered around the much loved Hagi. But be warned, the rating for this story will go up in the future, so don't read if you don't like explicit man on man love._

_Oh, and I don't own Blood+ or any of the characters._

_Please feel free to leave constructive feedback.**  
><strong>_

**Surprise Encounter**

Prologue 

It was midnight.

Another day of changing dirty diapers and preparing baby formula had passed for the orange haired young man. It had barely been a week since Saya had gone into her long slumber, and he was left raising the infants himself.

The daughters of Diva were precious and sweet natured little babies, but they were a handful, as all babies are. Kai Miyagusuku was the name of the young man, and he willingly adopted the infants to honor the memory of his deceased younger brother. He swore on Riku's grave that he would raise, love, and protect them as if they were his own.

Kai scratched the back of his head and let out a big yawn. After tucking the twins in their little crib, he was ready for bed himself. Of course, a parent's work was never done. The babies cried, pooped, and got hungry during odd hours of the night. He was secretly thankful when Julia and David had decided to stay behind in Okinawa, in case anything ever happened to the twins.

"Kanade and Hibiki; Kai said aloud.

They were the names he had chosen for the baby girls, as the names were normal. He was certain that a peaceful and ordinary life was what Saya would have wanted for her little nieces. But they would have to learn the painful truth of their heritage and legacy someday. He would be there on that day to offer them comfort and moral support.

"And Saya; thought Kai. His thoughts had suddenly trailed back to his last memory of her. He had carried Saya up the steps on his own back to the Miyagusuku family grave, where he would leave her to slumber undisturbed. Kai had remembered that she had drifted off to sleep during his final sentence to her.

Kai had abruptly lost his train of thought when a knock suddenly sounded from the front door. _Who could it be at this hour? _He quickly walked downstairs to the kitchen where the front entrance of the restaurant was. The stench of dirty diapers assaulted his nose as soon as he entered the kitchen. He had forgotten to take the trash out today. Kai would have to do it first thing tomorrow. There was nothing worse than the stench of baby poo to drive away potential customers.

Once he reached the front door, he discreetly peeked through the blinds and found a familiar form patiently waiting outside. It was a certain someone he had thought he would never see again.

"H-Hagi; Kai whispered to himself. The tall cellist looked exactly the same as when Kai had first met him and surprisingly, with both of his arms fully intact. His signature cello case hung on his back as usual. _H-holy cow. _He'd remembered mentioning to Saya that Hagi might someday turn up out of the blue, but he didn't think it'd be this soon! He took a minute to compose himself, and turned the doorknob.

"Hagi. Please come in".

_End of Prologue. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise Encounter- Chapter 1**

_A/N: Hello readers! I hope I don't bore everyone to sleep before getting to the main part of the story. Should I get my story beta'd next time? _

_Just a random note: It takes me about 10 minutes to come up with each sentence. Sad, isn't it? _

He felt truly lonely for the first time in a long while since Saya had gone into her 30 year slumber. In the past, he'd always felt her presence even when they were thousands of miles apart. Thoughts of her and the times they shared at the zoo made the loneliness more bearable, but this time, the memories only brought a painful sense of sadness and nostalgia.

Had he gone back to Okinawa on a whim, or was it an unconscious desire to be closer to his slumbering beloved? He could not tell, but the first place he stopped at was not the Miyagusuku family grave, but pub Omoro. The loneliness tugging at his heart had led him there, and for the first time in decades, he actively sought out company. Strangely enough, the first person that popped into his head was none other than Kai Miyagusuku; the gruff but kind young man who was a part of Saya's adopted family.

It was well past midnight when Hagi trudged his way through the well lit streets and palm trees dotting Okinawa. It was a humid night, and the air felt muggy and warm. Doubt had been eating at his heart the entire time. How would Kai react to his sudden appearance after the incident at New York? Would he turn him away, or would he be welcomed with open arms? There was only one way to find out.

After a moment's hesitation, Hagi raised his bandaged arm and knocked on the pub's door. To his surprise, he was welcomed by the owner with a smile and warm greeting. Finally, after years of traveling around aimlessly waiting for his queen to awaken, he had finally found a place to call home. He was now an official member of the Miyagusuku family. His smile was soft and genuine.

Over ten years have passed since the cellist had settled in Okinawa….

At first, Hagi had a difficult time adjusting to being around another person other than Saya. There were times when he felt like he needed solitude. Kai understood this and willingly let Hagi visit Saya's resting place whenever he felt the need to be close to her. Every single time he visited the Miyagusuku grave, he would faithfully leave a freshly cut pink rose with a blue ribbon tied around the stem for his beloved and for Riku.

He lived an ordinary life amongst the citizens while working as Omoro's head chef. He'd never imagined that it would happen. Despite the peace, there was always work to be done since Diva's daughters were still infants when he'd decided to live a settled life in the beginning. He and Kai spent countless hours changing diapers, making baby formula, and soothing the children when they were teething. But he was happy and contented as a domestic man because he was a nurturer at heart. He'd found his place and role in life after years of wandering.

Hagi was currently rinsing off the dishes and wiping down the counter after a long day of cooking, cleaning, and waiting tables at the family restaurant.

He possessed a little known and well hidden talent for cooking, and willingly contributed dozens of exotic and gourmet dishes to the pub's menu, which attracted many regulars much to Kai's delight. This was a result of years of collecting and writing down various recipes on scraps of paper while traveling the world with Saya during the past century. Hagi could make almost any dish from any region of the world- goulash from Hungary, German black forest cake, spring rolls with shrimp and pork from Vietnam, chocolate éclairs, Panini, and of course Indian curry which were Kai and his niece's personal favorites. It was a secret hobby that transformed the family business into an even greater success. Although he'd lost his appetite for food over a century ago, he certainly didn't lack taste buds.

It took a while for Hagi to notice the tiny hands tugging at his apron from behind. He ceased his current task and looked down to find the owner of the hands.

"Uncle Hagi, Uncle Hagi! I can't find my math homework anywhere! Can you help me look for it, pleeaaase?" The young girl pleaded to her uncle. Her sister chipped in from a nearby stool.

"Honestly Kanade, you're so disorganized! Uncle Hagi doesn't know where everything is. Besides, your side of the room is a total pigsty. How could anyone find anything in that mess?" The girl's blue eyed sister sounded exasperated, as if she were weary of constantly nagging her absent minded twin to clean up after herself.

"Whoever said I left it in my room? F.Y.I., I've already checked my side of the room twice, and it wasn't there!" Kanade pulled down her bottom lid and blew a raspberry at Hibiki from behind her uncle's legs.

"You're so immature." Hibiki huffed under her breath while rolling her eyes.

Dealing with sibling rivalry and petty word battles was a regular occurrence for Hagi at the family's cozy home as the girl's personalities clashed from time to time. Maroon eyed Kanade was forgetful, disorganized, and sometimes ditzy, but she was helpful, loving, and compassionate. Blue eyed Hibiki on the other hand was sensible, smart, level headed, and practical. She was the voice of reason within the pair. They were both special and unique in their own ways.

Hagi used a reasonable but authoritative tone of voice whenever he dealt with their shenanigans. "Kanade settle down, I'll help you search for your homework later. Hibiki, don't criticize your sister. There's no need for the both of you to fight. How would your father feel if he were to see you both act this way?"

"We're sorry Uncle Hagi." Both girls stated in unison. They looked up at their beloved uncle.

"Yeah, we know dad wouldn't like it." Kanade added apologetically.

Hagi smiled kindly at his nieces and quickly finished drying and putting away the dishes. He had a pot of beef stew simmering on the stove for tonight's supper. Speaking of "dad", he hadn't seen Kai all evening. "Girls, have you seen your father anywhere lately?"

"Uh-huh, he's been in the storeroom since noon setting up mouse traps." Hibiki answered.

"Hm. Since when did we have mice?" Hagi asked.

"Oh, we don't have any yet, but dad wants to be extra cautious. He doesn't want any pests or rodents ruining our food supplies." Hibiki slid out of the stool and stood up. "Why don't we check up on him to see how he's doing?"

"Okay!" Kanade chirped excitedly. "Come on Uncle Hagi!" Both sisters anxiously dashed to the storeroom with their uncle in tow. Hagi carefully balanced a tray of homemade ice tea with a glass for each of them.

As Hagi and the girls entered the musty and scarcely lit room, they all spotted Kai sitting on a crate and wiping at his brow. "Whew. Who knew setting up mousetraps was such an exhausting task? That ought to take care of any potential pests." He'd mumbled to himself with satisfaction. It certainly looked exhausting. The whole floor was almost completely covered in traps, and each and every single one of them had a tiny piece of bait set in place. He'd gone overboard again, but who could blame him after all the trauma he had to endure during the Chiropteran war?

Kanade was about to step over to greet her father, but Hagi promptly held her back while balancing the heavy tray with one hand. Her bare foot would've been caught in one of the traps if she'd continued any further. "Oops, uh, thanks Uncle Hagi. I guess I wasn't being careful again." She always felt self conscious after making mistakes. Hagi comforted her by patting her head reassuringly. He was very fond of his nieces and their surrogate father.

Kai's head shot up and he waved to the group when he heard Kanade's voice. "Girls, don't move. Stay right where you are." He said as he carefully tip toed and waddled his way across the room to avoid any accidents.

"Ha ha! Look, dad's walking like a penguin!" giggled Kanade.

Hagi handed Kai a glass of ice tea when he reached the front of the storeroom.

"Ah, thanks." He drank deeply and downed half of the glass in one swig. "Girls, I'm sorry for making you worry like that. I guess it took longer than I thought." Barely in his late 20s, Kai was still vibrant and full of life.

"It's alright dad, but are you finished yet? It's almost dinner time and we're starved!" said Hibiki.

"Yep, done and done! So Hagi, what's on tonight's menu?" asked Kai after finishing his tea.

Hagi smiled softly. "Beef stew of course."

Kanade and Hibiki's eyes were wide and dreamy. They loved beef stew almost as much as curry and both rushed into the kitchen to help set the table.

Hagi had lost track of how many portions of stew he served for dinner. Kai only had a second helping, but the girls had nearly polished off the whole pot on their own. They inherited their aunt's bottomless stomach. He usually only picked at his plate and pretended to eat for appearances sake, although he had no real appetite for food. Thankfully, Kai had kindly hidden blood packs for him in the back of the fridge in case he ever got hungry.

"Okay girls, time to get washed up and ready for bed. Remember, you have an appointment with Doctor Julia tomorrow too" said Kai while he ushered them upstairs.

"Okay dad. Night Uncle Hagi." Kanade and Hibiki soon disappeared upstairs for an early night. They also had to rise early for school the next day.

Hagi and Kai shared a comfortable silence while they washed and dried the remainder of the dishes. This was usually a time for small talk and chit chat between them.

"Huh, we're almost out of fruit juice already. I'll have to go to the market tomorrow" Kai plainly stated to himself while drying a plate.

With his supernatural hearing, Hagi could hear the slightest whisper or the sound of a leaf falling. "I could go to the convenient store right now to pick some up if you'd like." He offered to Kai.

"Nah, it's alright. It's late anyways. I'll do it tomorrow." The orange haired man answered.

"Kai, you do remember that I don't require sleep don't you? The time of night or day doesn't matter to me." Truthfully, Hagi had found sleep to be a small luxury even though he technically didn't need it. He was capable of sleeping if he chose to, but he'd never slept a wink until after the birth of Diva's daughters. It healed fatal wounds quickly too, which explained the sudden return of his missing arm. But Hagi was feeling restless tonight and insisted to Kai that he'd pick up the juice for tomorrow's breakfast.

Kai shrugged his shoulders and yawned. "Alright, if you insist. I'm turning in for the night. Good night Hagi. Don't be gone for too long."

"I won't." Hagi answered. He dropped his keys in his jacket pocket and quietly left Omoro for the 24 hour convenience store.

Little did Hagi know that this was going to be the night of a fateful encounter. An encounter that would forever change his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_Author's note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a month. I've been busy attending to personal matters. Not to mention I was distracted by the Star Wars Clone Wars Micro Series. _

_Well, distractions aside, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. _

_Shonen ai in this chapter. Homophobes beware._

* * *

><p><em>Drip drop, drip drop<em>

It began to pour shortly after Hagi left the convenience store. It was late in the night, and he inconspicuously dashed home in an unseeable blue flash with a bag in hand, but suddenly jolted to a stop.

He'd collided into the back of a fellow pedestrian. The man he'd accidentally slammed into didn't topple over like the norm, but stood sturdily after being hit with full force. The rain must have dampened his usual grace and sharp senses. Although no one was injured, he apologized because it was the proper thing to do, as the first Joel had taught him so many years ago.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright? Are you hurt?" He hurriedly asked the figure he'd crashed into.

The man suddenly turned around and faced Hagi, as if he'd just noticed him for the first time. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He answered smoothly.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Hagi found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the mysterious man. He was impossibly tall with short midnight black hair and wore a long red duster jacket, a matching wide brimmed fedora hat, and a pair of round amber tinted sunglasses. Behind the rounded glasses was a pair of eerie glowing red eyes. His grin was wide and slightly unnerving, with two long and pointed canines poking through his lovely lips. Clearly he was not ordinary, but supernatural and non human, just as Hagi was. Was it that fact alone that made him so alluring? To find someone who was similar to himself?

Hagi mentally shook those thoughts out of his head as he was allowing himself to be distracted from his current task. He bid the stranger a brief and abrupt farewell and was about to continue on his merry way.

"Wait." The deep and satiny voice called out from behind him once more. Hagi stopped in his tracks and turned his head back to show that he was willing to listen to what the red clad gentleman had to say.

"I've lost the way to my hotel. Do you think you can help me find my way back?" He pulled a business card with the hotel's address out of his coat pocket and handed it to Hagi, who hesitantly took it and carefully read it.

Perhaps this stranger somehow knew that he had a good sense of direction. It wouldn't be bad to help someone who was lost, now would it? His mother had often told him (rest her soul) to help others who were in trouble, despite the fact that his family had lived a nomadic lifestyle. His parents had taught him well. The dark brunette looked back to the man in red. "Yes, I know the way to this place.

Please follow me." He politely answered. After living in Koza for over a decade, Hagi knew the streets and roads of Okinawa with the back of his hand.

* * *

><p>The walk to the hotel wasn't too far, so it left time for small talk between the two men. Hagi wasn't certain whether he should introduce himself or not as he was shy and reserved by nature. His inner self wasn't cold or aloof, contrary to the image he projected to the world. Neither he nor Alucard had struck up a conversation. A friendly introduction might make the walk a little less awkward, he supposed.<p>

Hagi looked to the fedora wearing individual walking alongside him.

"My name is Hagi by the way."

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? Alucard is the name." He replied, and amiably reached out for a handshake. He had a strong and firm grip.

_Alucard; _he thought. _Wasn't he the Hellsing Organization's missing trump card? What on earth was he doing all the way out in Okinawa? _

Hagi remembered that the Red Shield had briefly joined up with Hellsing in London shortly before Saya's final battle with Diva. He also recalled seeing a photo of Alucard on a mantle above the fireplace inside Hellsing's spacious headquarters. Its members were also quite unique and memorable. There was the energetic and bubbly Draculina- Seras Victoria, the youthful new butler, and of course the ever powerful and commanding Sir Integra. Despite his memories, the meeting was short lived before anyone was properly acquainted since rogue vampires and chiropterans were still running rampant around the streets of London during that chaotic time.

Within minutes, Hagi and Alucard had reached their destination. The hotel was large, luxurious, and grand with more than ten stories and a fountain. No one with an average salary could afford to stay at this place.

"Hagi, would you like to join me for a drink? It's the least I can offer to repay your kindness." Alucard asked.

Hagi quickly pulled out his old pocket watch to check the time and saw that it was well past ten. "I'm sorry, but it's late and I have to get home before my family starts to worry. I was only out on an errand." Hagi replied, which was partly true. But for some unknown reason, Alucard had captured his interest. He stood there and thought for a moment and carefully chose his next sentence.

"Actually, would tomorrow evening be a better time? At around seven in the evening?" Hagi asked.

Alucard's wide and toothy grin graced his handsome features once more. "Of course, that would be fine. I'll be waiting here tomorrow at 7. See you then."

Hagi fidgeted slightly under Alucard's intense gaze. Boy was he tall. "Good night. I-I'll see you tomorrow then." He uncharacteristically stammered.

Both men then parted their separate ways for the night.

* * *

><p>"gi…. Uncle Hagi! You're burning our breakfast!"<p>

It was morning the next day and the girls were eagerly waiting for food before leaving for school.

Black smoke billowed from the pan. Hagi suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and quickly turned off the heat to the stove. In his years of cooking at Omoro, he'd never burnt a single morsel of food since today. Tonight's secret meeting with Alucard had been occupying his thoughts since last night.

"Ah, I'm sorry." He mumbled and quickly scraped the charcoal black remains of the eggs into the trash and began making another batch.

"Uncle Hagi, is something bothering you?" Asked the ever perceptive Hibiki.

"No, I…." He began uncertainly, not wanting to reveal his new acquaintance just yet. He was protective by nature and didn't want to tell his loved ones about his meeting, in case he ended up unintentionally endangering them. Luckily, he was saved from his awkward moment when Kai descended from the staircase after his morning routine.

"Girls, hurry up and finish your breakfast or you'll be late. Hagi, are the bentos packed yet?"

"Yes," Hagi answered simply. He'd made them smiling piggy shaped rice balls with a side of beef croquettes, diced fruit, and added a boiled egg to each lunch box as usual.

Kanade and Hibiki quickly shoveled down their food before rushing over to their uncle and taking their respective lunches. "Thanks Uncle Hagi! Bye dad!" They bolted out the door and made their way to school, which was only a short walk away.

Kai and Hagi looked fondly after the girls as they left.

"Well, time to open the restaurant." Said Kai as he stretched his arms over his head and rolled his neck. "Another long day of work, eh Hagi?"

"Yes, another long day." He echoed absently. His thoughts had suddenly drifted back to Alucard when he started grating carrots for a special cake order. Why couldn't he stop thinking about the enigmatic Alucard? Was he attracted to him? He knew that his love and loyalty to Saya was unquestioned and absolute, but why couldn't he stop thinking about him? _I'm a man. How could I be attracted to him? _Kai's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"Um… Hagi? Why are you mixing salt into the cake batter?"

"Huh?" He looked down and realized that he mistook the salt for sugar. He sighed inwardly. It was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

><p>Evening arrived faster than a bullet train as the hours of the day quickly breezed by. Hagi couldn't believe that it was almost night time already.<p>

"Kai, can you close up without me?" He asked Kai that evening.

"Sure, I can handle it. It's slow on weeknights anyway. Are you going somewhere?"

"I have personal matters to attend to…. Just tell the girls that if they ask about my whereabouts."

"So, how long will you be gone?"

Hagi hesitated for another moment. "I'm not certain, but I'll be back by tomorrow for sure." He answered and left Omoro, leaving a confused and dumbstruck Kai behind. Hagi subtly glanced back and watched as Kai scratched his head, no doubt pondering about his unusual behavior tonight before he continued cleaning the tables. He knew without a doubt that the young veteran was more than capable of handling a night and morning taking care of the girls on his own.

The atmosphere outside was warm and humid as usual. It was nearly always this way long after sunset.

It wasn't like Hagi to physically show outward signs of anxiety, but he couldn't stop his hands from fidgeting as he walked down the streets of Koza to the designated hotel. Was he afraid of Alucard on a subconscious level? He sensed something odd about his presence, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. It fed his nearly too human fear of the unknown.

Now he was only a few steps from entering the grandiose building. Alucard had given Hagi his room number, which was helpful in making his trip hassle free. The hallway was regal and spacious, with identical oak doors lining the sides. He couldn't believe that he was already standing in front of Alucard's hotel room. Everything had happened so quickly. Was he dreading this moment?

_Well, here goes nothing. The moment of truth- _He thought to himself and knocked several times on the door. It clicked open immediately.

"Ah, Hagi. I've been expecting you." Alucard greeted him with his signature Cheshire cat grin. "I apologize for not coming to pick you up, but I would've never been able to navigate my way through this town. I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you."

"No, it wasn't any trouble at all. I-I brought you something." Hagi mumbled and extended the small plastic bag he was carrying to Alucard. He thought it might have seemed rude to show up without a small gift, so he'd packed a leftover slice of cake he'd baked earlier at the restaurant.

"Oh, for me? Thank you very much." Said Alucard graciously, as he gently unwove the bag from Hagi's outstretched fingers. "It smells lovely. How very kind of you."

Hagi wondered in the back of his mind if Alucard even ate sweets. Did he prefer blood? He suddenly reminisced about how human he'd become since living with Kai over the past ten years, as he allowed himself to feel emotions he would've normally repressed for Saya's sake- anxiety and uncertainty. He was beginning to sweat a little.

"Really, there's no need to be so tense. Relax a little. I won't bite." It was as if Alucard had read his mind or sensed his emotions. The red clad gent had lowered his voice to a soft and soothing purr and sounded as if he were a parent soothing a frightened child from a viciously barking dog.

"I have to admit you've piqued my interest, which is why I wanted us to be more acquainted. Hagi, would you care for a brandy or a scotch? Perhaps some tea?"

"Tea would be fine, thank you." Hagi answered, feeling less tense after learning that Alucard had shared his mutual sense of curiosity. Maybe he was just being a trusting and gullible fool, but his words sounded reassuring and sincere. The air in the room suddenly felt a little more warm and comfortable, as if a heavy veil had been lifted. So this was how it felt to establish a new friendship. It'd been so long, he'd almost forgotten that feeling.

The two men hit it off with a long conversation after Hagi finished his first cup of tea. Surprisingly, they both had a lot to talk about. He didn't reveal any personal details about himself, only a short bit on his current life, Kai, and his nieces at Omoro's.

He noticed that Alucard chose to drink from a small flask he'd pulled from his long coat, rather than drinking anything from the hotel. The scent of iron rich blood hit his nose from the flask. Naturally, the cake slice was left on the table untouched. His hunch had been correct. This really was the great vampire Alucard.

"You're originally from Bordeaux are you? That would explain your non native appearance." Alucard winked and wiped his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. "It sounds like you're living a fulfilling life. I'm rather envious."

"There's no reason to be envious. Running a restaurant and taking care of two girls is rather difficult, so I'm often busy." Hagi answered. "Alucard, would you mind if I asked you a personal question if it isn't too bothersome?"

"Certainly not. Ask away."

"What are you doing out here in Okinawa?" The question had been pestering him since the beginning.

Alucard crossed his legs and shifted in his seat, but he didn't look taken aback or evasive. "You've figured out who I was a while ago, haven't you? I suppose I could tell you if you have the time. Have you heard of the London Massacre of 1999?" Hagi nodded and made eye contact with Alucard. During that year, a large part of London was destroyed and millions of innocent civilians were killed. Saya was still in her deep hibernation cycle. Nearly every country he'd visited in Europe had related the story in some form- through newspapers, headlines, the media, and gossip. No one knew what really happened. All of the televisions he'd passed by in shops showed the once glorious streets and buildings of metropolitan London in complete and utter ruin.

"After the fall of London, I simply left since there wasn't much left for me. My master and servant were more than capable of reestablishing the Hellsing Organization, so there wasn't any reason for me to stick around. I'd caused enough damage already, although the Catholic Church and an old comrade were also involved."

There was just a tiny glint of sorrow in Alucard's eyes as he shifted his gaze downwards.

"You haven't had any contact with Hellsing since then?" Hagi asked.

"No, I haven't spoken to Sir Integra over the past 18 years." Alucard answered.

"What have you been doing during the last 20 or so years?" Hagi's voice was filled with curiosity and he genuinely wanted to hear more.

"Soul searching. It isn't as simple as it sounds, but I've been putting my inner demons and the many lives living inside of me to rest, killing them basically. That's my life during the past 20 years in a nutshell. I apologize for not making this easier to comprehend." Alucard chuckled softly.

"Not at all. No need to apologize." Hagi answered. "It must have been difficult for you." He understood how difficult it felt to be restless and conflicted. This was especially true after he'd found out that he no longer required sleep or regular food and had an overwhelming urge to protect Saya after he became her Chevalier. He was ashamed of his need to subsist on blood at first, but he'd grown accustomed to it over time.

Hagi had noticed that he and Alucard shared a few similarities- being subservient to a master or mistress, were vampires with enhanced abilities, and suffered through years and years of intense emotional turmoil during the past. Hagi was hurt in Vietnam by a deranged and not fully awakened Saya, and Alucard was betrayed by his own father as a boy when he was sent to the stronghold of an evil Turkish sultan as a hostage. It might have been a coincidence, but they were similar in certain ways.

Alucard and Hagi's eyes met once more. Both men leaned over the small table simultaneously. Their lips met as they felt a mutual attraction to the other and their shared traumas and scars.

A small electric current ran through Hagi's body when his lip touched Alucard's. It was a short and close mouthed peck, and both he and Alucard drew back.

Hagi blushed shamelessly, as this was his first ever kiss with another man. It felt different from when he kissed Saya, more right somehow. He leaned in again towards a willing Alucard, and pressed his lips against his, wanting to test that feeling again. The small shock returned as he did so.

He thought the kiss was going to be another closed one, but Alucard suddenly grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in further. Hagi gave in, as his attraction to Alucard blossomed. He willingly opened his mouth when he felt a tongue lapping at his lips. The slithery and wet muscle entered his mouth and ran slowly and gently along his own appendage. He responded by moving his tongue across Alucard's in equally slow and measured movements.

What was he getting himself into?


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry about the super long delay in updating. Things are only going to go even slower beyond this point because I'm starting C-O-L-L-E-G-E. Saying the actual word makes me shudder with fear and horror. _

_This chapter is explicit and contains male x male (for all you mpreg and hard yaoi fans out there). _

_Please don't hesitate to drop me a line for any advice on writing better lemons or any other suggestions. Opinions are always welcome. Please enjoy._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The second kiss was rough, sweet, and passionate. Hagi's breath hitched when he felt Alucard's slick tongue tangle with his, wet and wriggling as if it had a mind of its own. He instinctively began sucking on the intruding muscle. It was getting difficult to breathe, and he puffed a few deep breaths through his nose.<p>

Liking Hagi's reaction, Alucard pressed forward with his tongue and started to slide it down his throat.

"Mm…mmph!" Hagi muffled before he pulled away, abruptly ending the kiss. He panted while trying to compose himself. The kiss had become too intimate for his comfort. "I- I'm sorry… I can't…"

"Do you have someone already?" Alucard asked.

Hagi didn't answer right away. It seemed so wrong; to fall for someone so easily when he still had Saya, and for another man no doubt. They had been together for nearly his whole life. Would this make him unfaithful? Would he end up abandoning her in the end? His anxiety was snowballing, and it would soon become uncontrollable. He stopped his restless mind as soon as that thought came up. _No. Never. I would never abandon Saya, no matter what the circumstances are. _The fact that he was worried about her right at this moment was enough proof that he still loved her. He would always love and protect her, no matter what.

She was dear to him, just as his parents were over a century ago. But Saya had never once referred to herself and Hagi as lovers. Did she see him solely as family? Perhaps he mistook it for a different kind of love all these years. She had given him a purpose in life; and had shown him compassion and warmth during his time of need as a child. Their relationship was one of codependence; one could not live on without the other. He was a part of her family as well as her lifelong friend. They had a bond that was not easily severed, and would remain that way until the end of time.

Hagi didn't know why he was so drawn to the obviously male Alucard; despite the fact that he was often antagonized by most of the men he'd known and met in his life. It took him more than a century and a half to realize his own sexuality, which was happening right at this moment.

After sharing the fiery kiss, he noticed that his knees buckled and became weak when he stared into the smoldering eyes. He had to widen his stance slightly to steady himself from collapsing into a mushy pile on the floor. "_His eyes flamed red with devilish passion ;( 1.)" _He suddenly remembered the passage from Bram Stoker's novel, realizing that it was closer to the truth than he could have ever imagined. He panted heavily as he felt his need growing, losing himself in the piercing red orbs. He knew deep down that he wasn't being forcefully seduced and that his actions were of his own will. They were a result of years of repressed physical needs and desires. He had to let go and live for himself for once instead of tending to everyone else's needs while ignoring his own. For now, Hagi wanted to just live in the moment and deal with the consequences later.

He worried about Kai and his nieces. How would they react if they ever found out about his current situation? But his impulse tonight was too strong; his irrational emotions clouding his usually shrewd mind. Was there a full moon outside?

Alucard waited patiently in front of the loveseat as he allowed Hagi to close the tiny space between them. Half lidded grey blue eyes peered up into ruby orbs. Hagi then buried his face into the wide chest in front of him; as Alucard was well beyond the average height. He slowly reached up and placed his hands on wide shoulders.

"Just this once." Hagi whispered into Alucard's ear. He was taking a risk that he might end up regretting later, but couldn't stop himself.

Alucard tilted Hagi's chin up for another searing kiss. They kissed with raw and unrestrained passion, letting their tongues tangle outside of their mouths before plunging them into each other's hot and wet caverns.

Hagi panted and willingly submitted to Alucard's dominance. He felt an arm curl under his knees as he was lifted and carried bridal style toward the soft bed that waited invitingly across the room, his lips never leaving Alucard's. Their tongues were engaged in a swift and sensual tango, both men only parting momentarily to breathe. A long trail of saliva connected the two lips as they drew back.

Hagi let out a deep sigh as his back hit the soft mattress with the Count looming over him. He felt the "No Life King" tug off his dress shoes and socks hurriedly before tending to his own. His blush darkened as his face grew unbearably hot. Hagi peered up shyly at Alucard, uncertain of what his next move was. Aside from the occasional hug or handshake (and kissing Saya), he was nearly clueless when it came to intimate physical contact with another man.

Alucard smiled knowingly as he bent down and nuzzled the satiny skin of Hagi's pale neck, feeling the younger man's breath hitch slightly against the alien touch. Every sensation seemed to be new to him. _Well, I'll have an awful lot to teach him, won't I? _He deviously mused to himself as he ran his hands down the dark brunette beauty's warm body, watching as Hagi's usually stoic façade break down in front of him. He was no longer the taciturn or awkward young man from before; but a creature of passion.

The young brunette complied passively as the older man lifted his upper body from the bed and into a sitting position; and stripped him of his suit jacket before laying him back down. Next, his white dress shirt was unbuttoned and pulled open, exposing his shapely, slender, but toned body to watchful eyes. Hagi noticed that Alucard's eyes glazed over slightly as he took in full view of his half naked torso. His chest was bared and exposed to the cool air of the hotel room, making him shudder involuntarily. He stared helplessly into Alucard's eyes as he shivered in anticipation.

Hagi watched intently as Alucard slowly lowered his head until his nose was barely an inch away from his chest. A long pink tongue slithered out between his sharp canines and flicked roughly against an erect and sensitive nipple before pulling back in. He moaned softly and trembled. The sensation lasted for only a second, but it was just as intense as it was brief. He reached up and cupped the back of Alucard's head with his hand encouragingly, weaving his fingers through the soft ebony mane and tugging lightly.

Alucard took this as his cue to continue. He lowered his head again and laved a few times at the hardened bud before gently sucking it into his mouth. Wet squelching noises were made as he suckled harder on the nipple, drawing a sharp gasp from the Chevalier's lips. Alucard felt his pants tighten as he became painfully hard after hearing the arousing sound. He dragged his tongue across the pale chest and gently scraped his sharp teeth against the second bud; before swirling his wet appendage around it in circular motions and biting down.

"Ahhh…" Hagi breathed out and arched his body against Alucard's larger frame. He writhed and twisted slightly; afraid of what would happen should he continue. Not one to openly voice his own worries, Hagi turned his head to the side and stared at the wall. He shifted his eyes slightly and met Alucard's face in the corner of his vision. He watched as Alucard bit the tip of his glove and slowly tugged his hand, pulling off the glove and letting it drop on the comforter; before doing the same to his other hand. He then cradled Hagi's face gently with his bare hand, forcing the young man to meet his gaze. Alucard's skin was cold to the touch, in contrast to Hagi's warm body.

"Hagi, is this what you truly want?" He whispered patiently.

Despite his lingering doubts that a one night stand would lead to something more deep and meaningful, Hagi's heart burned with a sense of passion and longing. He pulled Alucard's head down with his bandaged hand and crushed his lips against the No Life King's before pushing his tongue inside. That was his decision, and he'd deal with his doubts later.

He felt Alucard chuckle softly before returning his kiss with fervor, pressing his body into the mattress. His lower back was then cradled against strong forearms, and his dress shirt was finally peeled away from his immaculate body.

"Let's get started then." Said Alucard as he trailed his large hand toward Hagi's firm abdomen and rested it on his pant zipper. With slow and teasing movements, the zipper was pulled down. His legs were suddenly lifted up as his trousers and underwear were yanked off in a single swift and rough motion, leaving him bared and vulnerable in all of his nude glory. He panted and blushed with anticipation and lust, his hands resting by the sides of his head.

Unbeknownst to Hagi, his usual blue hair ribbon had somehow unraveled during their bouts of foreplay. The gorgeous, dark brown and nearly black locks of his wavy mane were strewn across the fluffy pillows in elegant curves and arcs, adding to his aesthetic appeal. He felt Alucard run his fingers admiringly through his soft hair; holding the wavy locks in his palm before letting it slip between his fingers and pool back down onto the pillows like silk.

"So beautiful." Alucard complimented in a deep and sultry purr.

Hagi shifted his eyes to the wall again; this time in embarrassment. The only other person who had touched his hair so tenderly was none other than Saya, and he was still a child at the time. She was also the only one who had openly complimented him on his hair.

He felt Alucard's long fingers caress his chin and slowly trail a long path from his chest to his groin, making him arch into the touch. The Count's hand stopped above his member, which stood erect and leaked clear droplets from the blushing red tip. The cold fingers slowly grasped his shaft and stroked from the base to the tip, making Hagi buck into the ice cold touch. He moaned softly and began to rock his hips in time with Alucard's steadily moving hand, raising his hips when he stroked up and lowering them onto the bed when he stroked down. It was a pleasant rhythm, and he couldn't help but yearn for more.

With great difficulty, he forced himself to sit upright while he was being stroked by Alucard's persistent hand. Hagi cautiously gripped a button on the vampire's waistcoat with his forefinger and thumb, never breaking eye contact with him. He panted heavily from the stimulation; his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He carefully unbuttoned the front of Alucard's coat and hastily moved onto the stainless white dress shirt that lay beneath. A firm grip suddenly caught his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Hagi stared up in worry, and dare he say it, with a tiny hint of fear. Had he angered Alucard with his sudden display of boldness?

To his surprise, Alucard placed a loving kiss on his upturned palm, before trailing a line of kisses from his arm to his shoulder. "Getting eager, aren't we love?" He smiled while bearing his fangs.

_Love? Did he just call me love? _Hagi's entire body flushed a deep scarlet at Alucard's statement and at the size of his teeth. He sincerely hoped that Alucard wouldn't get carried away and decide to make a meal out of him on the spur of the moment. He felt his own canines lengthen and sharpen in his mouth in response to that thought.

"I'm sor…mph!" He started to apologize, but was instantly silenced with a long and hard kiss that had him instantly melting against Alucard's clothed chest. That long tongue felt so distractingly incredible that he couldn't form a single coherent thought. He became even more aroused at his own current state of undress, while Alucard was still almost fully clothed. Hagi had never felt so exposed and vulnerable in his life, not since the day he was brought to "The Zoo."

He felt panic rise in his chest as Alucard lifted his bandaged hand; the hand that he so meticulously wrapped to hide the scaly demonic claw that rested underneath. The same hand that he held the bow with when he played the cello. It was one of the traits he hated about himself. Every time he looked at the wrappings; he was bitterly reminded that he had lost a part of his former self, and that he was no longer human. He was a chiropteran; a beast that subsisted on human blood, and would remain that way forevermore.

"Please don't." Hagi rasped out softly, pleadingly. He didn't want Alucard to unravel the bindings and expose the monstrous form beneath. It was too early for rejection.

The wrapped limb was then lifted and soft lips gently descended on them. Loving kisses were placed on each of his long and bandaged digits. The hand was then set down and left alone, easing Hagi's fears. He was really starting to fall hard for Alucard, not only for his suave charm and looks, but his personality. Despite the Count's intimidating appearance, he was surprisingly considerate and mindful of his feelings, never pushing him beyond his limits. The issue of his self consciousness was left at that. No questions asked.

He snapped out of his dazed thoughts when he felt Alucard shift slightly. The man was undressing himself, pulling off his vest and button up, letting them drop to the floor before unbuttoning his dark pants. Hagi stared intently at the milky pale flesh before him, taking in the sculpted chest and elegantly narrow waist. He didn't even realize that he was ogling the attractive man before him.

The final piece of clothing was removed from Alucard's body, revealing his long and lean body; with a thick length that rested under a nest of dark curls. The tip of his organ blushed with arousal, and it dripped crystal clear droplets like dew drops falling off a leaf. Hagi swallowed nervously when he saw its massive size, afraid that it would tear him apart when he realized where this was going to lead.

"It's alright love. Just relax. I'll take care of everything." Alucard said reassuringly when he saw him tense. "Lay back and relax."

After hearing the tenderly spoken words, Hagi eased back among the pillows and tried to release the tension out of his muscles by imagining them going limp. It seemed to work as he felt his body melt comfortably into the soft downy comforter. The mattress dipped as Alucard made his way back onto the bed, settling in front of his long, outstretched legs.

Both men were now as equally naked as the day they were born, which left Hagi feeling a little less vulnerable.

His thighs were lifted and parted by Alucard's large hands; his legs bent and knees spread wide, revealing all of his most intimate parts to lustful eyes. Hagi's feet were planted firmly on the mattress as he let Alucard set him into his desired position, trusting the "No Life King" to take the lead. He curled his toes and trembled as he felt the molten hot gaze penetrate him.

Alucard shamelessly eyed the mouth watering sight of Hagi with his knees obediently drawn up before him. Everything about this man was pure perfection; his quirks, demeanor, and his acceptance. He slowly crawled up and sat between Hagi's raised knees, taking note of his dripping erection. The Count hanged his tongue out of his red mouth and gingerly lapped a few drops of liquid from the blushing tip, reveling in its pleasant taste. As expected, the Chevalier thrust his hips towards his hot mouth and moaned. He rejoiced at the younger male's current state of arousal; leaking all of those precious drops of his own essence for him alone. Hagi was willingly his to claim.

He smirked at his own thoughts as he opened his mouth, taking in the aroused organ and sucking and lapping at the glistening tip.

Hagi pressed his head back against the pillows while panting and fisted the sheets at his sides, unused to the pleasurable sensations Alucard was bestowing on him. The long and hot tongue lashed hard against his engorged tip and moved to the receptive underside of his length, where it continued with long, wet, and powerful strokes that sent him shuddering to the edge. He cried out suddenly when Alucard swallowed his member whole and deep throated him, bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm. Hagi had officially lost his composure; he thrust his hips into Alucard's mouth and silently begged for him to suck harder.

He felt firm hands hold his hips in place, pressing them against the bed. Hagi was relieved when Alucard obliged him by applying more pressure and quickening his pace. The feeling in the pit of his stomach grew as he edged closer to his completion. He arched his back and groaned, he was so close, but the hot mouth suddenly pulled away.

The Chevalier opened his eyes after the warmth had left him and looked up at the ancient vampire questioningly. Alucard had lifted his hand and began to lick his own fingers, covering them with thick beads of saliva. Hagi continued to stare in fascination as the Count continued coating his long digits. The fingers were then lowered. With dread, he realized exactly where they were going to be put, but forced his body to relax as the fingers disappeared from his view and moved lower. One cold hand reached down and gently pried one of his firm buttocks aside, revealing his pink entrance. He shuddered with the realization that he was about to go through with something that could never be undone. It would forever be locked away in his memory.

The saliva soaked finger of Alucard's hand slowly circled around the tight, virgin entrance, and the Count couldn't help but stare at the muscles as they pulsed and tensed at his probing digit. He teased his new love for a little bit longer before plunging his icy finger through the tight ring of muscle, slowly easing it in at a slow pace as to not hurt the younger man. Judging by Hagi's reactions, he'd never done this before. Alucard wanted to make his first time as pleasant and as memorable as possible. However brief his time spent around Hagi, he couldn't figure out why he was going out his way to be civil and gentlemanly toward him. It was rare for him to act this way with anyone, even to his own Master Integra, who he loved to tease and occasionally press her buttons, just to see how angry he could get her.

But Hagi inspired the Count to be courteous and chivalrous when he was in his presence, with his quiet charm and unassuming ways. The brunette man was so endearing to him that he hadn't felt this kind of deep affection since his former servant, Seras Victoria. But as his feelings toward her were more fatherly and paternal, he felt a certain intimate fondness for the soft spoken and sensitive Hagi; despite the latter's initially reserved and aloof nature. He felt warmth, tenderness, and attachment; feelings that he thought he'd locked away completely when he had forsaken his humanity 500 years ago. Why were all of his human emotions resurfacing when he was with Hagi? He didn't know, but he felt the urge treat him like a precious gem. He was a world of difference from the man that had slaughtered an entire SWAT team in cold bloodlust.

He must have been deep in thought for quite a while when he felt the cellist's hand cup his face. Hagi's grey blue eyes reflected his current emotion, concern and worry for him.

"Alucard." Was all that was spoken by Hagi as the cellist brought their heads together for a passionate kiss, tongues tangling and swirling at a breath taking pace. That was all the "No Life King" needed for validation and comfort that couldn't be expressed with words alone.

They finally separated, and the Chevalier stroked the Count's face encouragingly, lovingly, urging him to continue his earlier activity. The finger that had probed his entrance continued to press deeper until it was completely buried inside. Hagi groaned and tensed at the searing pain. He gritted his teeth in discomfort as his muscles reflexively clamped down on the intruding digit.

Alucard decided to distract Hagi from the pain by sucking on the swollen buds on his chest, stopping occasionally to lick at the erect and sensitive nipples with his warm tongue. It seemed to have worked as the young brunette was now moaning softly, his expression tranquil and relaxed. He used this chance to slip another finger into Hagi's tight entrance, stretching him further during the process.

The soft and alluring moans continued, the Chevalier too busy losing himself in the sensations Alucard was applying to his chest to notice the second finger entering him. The Count bit sharply on his nipple, though not hard enough to draw blood; only to deliver pleasurable pain and soon after, lovingly lapped at the sore bud to soothe it.

As Hagi moaned, Alucard slipped a third finger into the hole, immediately feeling it tighten and grip deliciously around his digits; the inner walls squeezing and sucking him deeper. The ancient vampire pulled his slick fingers in and out of his love at a steady pace, watching him stretch in the process. He spread his slender limbs inside of the tight, wet heat, curling them, and searched for a certain spot.

The fingertip brushed against something solid buried deep within Hagi. The wavy haired young man arched his back into a perfect semi circle and let out a deep and drawn out moan as the Count's digits brushed against his prostate. He almost passed out from the mind shattering sensations spreading through his body like a wildfire. Hagi settled himself and began to move his hips forward in an attempt to shove Alucard's fingers deeper inside of him. His erection was leaking continuously at this point.

"Please… Alucard…" Hagi managed to pant out between harsh breaths as he rode the fingers.

Alucard pulled his appendages free from Hagi's wet entrance and gripped his stiff member, which was in no better shape than his lover's. He took the upraised knees and lifted the long legs, bending them towards the Chevalier's chest; revealing his prepared and moist entrance. The Count generously licked his free palm while holding Hagi's legs in place, covering it with a large amount of saliva and bringing it to his organ. He moved his hand along his erection, successfully lubricating it before bringing the head and placing it in front of its destination.

He pressed his hips forward, breeching the muscles surrounding Hagi's entrance with his wide tip and slowly pushed inside. He pressed endless kisses to the brow under him; hoping to soothe the younger man. The cellist still felt tight despite his earlier stretching.

A pained grunt escaped from the brunette's lips as he was entered by the thick and heavy organ. He shut his eyes tightly and with great difficulty, forced his body to remain limp and still as he was breeched. He resisted the urge to clamp down and focused on pushing out to accommodate the thick organ. The soft and comforting kisses that were placed on his brow and cheekbones helped him to relax and adjust to Alucard's massive size. He reached up blindly and hooked his arms under broad and sinewy shoulders as he waited for Alucard to sheath himself fully.

"Ahhh…" He let out softly as the Count's upper thighs met his bottom; he felt the heavy length stretch and fill his passage. Alucard bowed over him as he pushed his legs up higher; their soft lips meeting in a hard and ravenous kiss. A trail of saliva escaped from the corner of Hagi's mouth, which was quickly wiped away by the pad of his lover's thumb.

Alucard snapped his hips forward and pushed himself in deeper while watching Hagi's reaction. The brunette panted softly with beads of sweat forming on his brow, not showing any visible signs of protest or discomfort. The elegant man was a sight to behold; flushed cheeks, parted lips, and endless alabaster legs spread wide. He waited patiently for the cellist to adjust before pulling out slightly and slamming back in. The Count angled his hips in various ways, trying to find the same spot he hit with his fingers earlier, all the while moving in and out of Hagi at a steady rhythm. The younger man groaned each time as the length pumped in and out of his body.

Hagi cried out as Alucard slammed into his spot dead on. He pushed his hips forward to meet the hard thrusts, wanting to take him in deeper. The cellist was reduced to a panting and writhing mess, his moans increasing in volume as his prostate was hit over and over again. He'd never been so vocal in his life, which only fueled the Count's desire in working harder to draw out every sound he could make.

His legs were pushed closer to his chest as Alucard withdrew until only the tip of his member remained inside of his entrance. He bucked his hips and promptly slammed it back in. Cold fingers simultaneously reached down and stroked his hard length, forcing him to early completion. Hagi shuddered and frantically rocked his hips against the Count's, his imminent release approaching as the pressure in his abdomen swelled until he could no longer contain it.

With his head thrown back and mouth opened in a soundless scream, Hagi clamped down hard on Alucard's length and came with long bursts of white liquid shooting and splashing across his lower stomach. He then collapsed and laid still, his body spent after so much stimulation in one night.

The Count grunted and thrust his organ in deeper as the wet heat held him in a vice like grip. He came shortly after his lover, splattering his essence deep inside of the slender body as he rode him to completion and emptied himself inside of the Chevalier.

With a groan, he pulled out of the lax and sated man under him.

"Hagi…" Alucard said as he stroked the Chevalier's face, stirring him from his worn out state. Half-lidded eyes fluttered open and focused on him intently. A rare and contented smile spread across Hagi's normally stoic face, giving him a light and boyish expression.

"Thank you… Alucard…" He muttered weakly under his breath. The brunette was surprisingly exhausted after just one round of sex. A rare yawn escaped his lips for the first time since forever as he stared sleepily at the pale face above his. This was one of the few moments in time during his life that he truly felt the need to drift off into a restful and peaceful sleep, however short it may be. His body had to recuperate after such a strenuous activity, mainly because it was his first time.

Alucard moved to the side and pulled the warm and slumbering body on top of him. He held Hagi and rested the brunette's head on his chest, feeling him subconsciously cuddle closer to him as he slept. He was certain that he was smitten with the young man. He'd always thought that the phrase "love at first sight" had been complete nonsense, but he was starting to believe it now.

He thought that the Chevalier would've been able to endure at least two rounds, but he was content with just one round for tonight. He lay back and closed his eyes.

The Count had not slept in a coffin for nearly 2 decades, but he was content to rest comfortably on the soft bed. He would've gladly traded sleeping in a bed over an old wooden box any night if it meant being with Hagi every time.

This was the first of many encounters for the two men.


	5. Chapter 5

_A very big thank you to the great Samurai Smee and superfreak330 for their willingness to beta and offer suggestions on what to improve on.  
><em>

_I just had a really bad case of writer's block. I hope I'll be able to work through it.  
><em>

_This chapter is another lemon for all of the wonderful readers._

_Please enjoy.  
><em>

_Chapter 4**  
><strong>_

Hagi woke with a start. An arm was draped over his back. _What happened?_ _Where am I? _His mind was groggy from his rare and short slumber. The Chevalier couldn't remember much after passing out last night. He opened his eyes and scanned the room through the darkness- a fancy hotel room, a king sized bed, and expensive white sheets. Everything came flooding back.

It was his first intimate encounter in god knows how long; and certainly not with a woman. He and Alucard had had "relations" last night. Their legs were still tangled together beneath the covers. Hagi had been too preoccupied piecing together what had transgressed last night to notice that he was currently pillowed on his bed mate's chest. A hand soothingly stroked the back of his head and began tousling his hair; bringing him out of his silent meditation.

"How are you feeling, Hagi?" Alucard brushed aside a wavy lock of hair; revealing the bashful cellist's half lidded teal eyes. His bright red eyes were alert, despite his lack of a heart beat.

"I'm fine." The Chevalier whispered softly as he peeled himself off of Alucard's torso and into a sitting position.

"Well, that's good to hear." The Count said placidly. He lounged indulgently against the headboard amongst the fluffy white pillows.

On a whim and without any reason he could think of, Hagi leaned down and pecked the Count on his lips. He rarely initiated physical contact. With uncertain movements, the Chevalier pulled the blankets off of Alucard's lap and lowered his head to the Count's exposed groin. His tongue darted out and he gave a few experimental licks to the currently limp member. Taking it into his hand, he began to pump and stroke the large organ, hoping for a response. His desire was overpowering; and the King of Nosferatu was too alluring to resist.

He cautiously checked Alucard's expression for any signs of disapproval before proceeding. The Count only watched him with amused contentment. Undead fingers reached down and wove into the roots of his silky mane, massaging his scalp and urging him to continue.

Taking it as a cue, Hagi lapped at Alucard's now erect member before opening his mouth wide and taking in as much as he could without discomfort. It felt odd at first, having something so large and foreign in his mouth, but he learned quickly. The taste was salty and slightly bitter, nothing like the coppery taste of blood.

The Chevalier mimicked what The Count had done to him earlier and started moving his head up and down at a slow and steady rhythm. He heard panting from above, and the grip in his scalp tightened.

"Yes… just like that." Purred the elder vampire.

Once he felt Alucard's arousal pulse with impending release, he swiftly lifted his mouth off of the organ and rearranged his position to straddle the Count's lap. Placing his still moist entrance over the tip, Hagi slowly lowered himself onto Alucard's member and felt his hole stretch to accommodate the thick length until it was buried to the hilt. He panted softly as he lifted his hips and rode the Count, searching for a certain spot. He didn't know if his urge was instinct or simply lust, but he hoped that it was only a temporary result of physical deprivation. No one had touched him intimately in so long.

Before Hagi realized what was happening, he shuddered as he found that spot within himself. Pleasurable electric currents flooded through his loins as he maneuvered his body up and slammed it down onto the rock hard organ.

"Ah...ah..." Were the only sounds the Chevalier could utter as Alucard gripped his rear possessively. Large hands lifted his hips slightly before forcing them down. His buttocks were squeezed hard around the thick shaft; the No Life King finally taking the lead. Hagi arched his back and purposely clenched his inner walls around the pulsing erection. The Count's deep grunts mingled with Hagi's quick breaths as the latter was breached over and over again, the mattress under them creaking with each descending movement.

A long tongue swirled around the cellist's nipple; then trailed a wet path to his neck. The Vampire King had sat up with the cellist still straddling his lap. Sharp teeth grazed his skin teasingly, as if wanting to bite. Was Alucard planning to drink from him? As he braced himself for the painful prick of lengthened canines, he felt the Count's wet appendage run over his neck before pulling away.

Alucard continued lifting and dropping the younger man on his arousal at a hard pace; realizing that the both of them were close to finishing. The cellist was eager for release based on how enthusiastically he was rubbing up against the Count's bare stomach. He couldn't stop admiring the Chevalier's physical beauty as he watched him; the normally half lidded eyes closed tight and lovely mouth opened in mindless pleasure. He lovingly stroked the organ bouncing against his stomach.

Hagi met Alucard's mouth for a final wet and ravenous kiss that muffled his cries as his stomach muscles spasmed for release. He splattered the Count's chest once more as he came and fell limp against the Vampire King's shoulder. The length he was still impaled upon pulsed and expanded, stretching his passage wider.

Copious amounts of hot fluid shot into him from below, scorching his insides with its molten heat. He shuddered in forbidden delight as he wrapped his legs around Alucard's waist; taking in as much as possible. He breathed heavily the entire time.

A comforting moment of silence passed between the pair. Their panting breaths had evened out.

Hagi felt Alucard knead his buttocks affectionately before gently lifting him off his length and pulling out with a wet _squelch_. His body immediately protested at the empty feeling. Thin rivers of the Count's seed seeped out of his entrance and trickled down his thighs. Since when had he ever enjoyed having something stuck up his rear? _Never_. He thought with mortification. _Until now._

Alucard cupped his face. "Is something the matter, my dear Hagi?"

"No, I'm alright." The cellist answered awkwardly. "Will you be returning to London?"

The Vampire King shifted his position and splayed his legs, framing the Chevalier between them. "Perhaps someday. But Hellsing is faring well without me. I might put off returning for a while longer."

"Oh, I see."

"Why do you ask? Are you hoping that I'll stay?" His tone was light and teasing. He was humoring the Chevalier.

Hagi flushed brightly and looked away, his shy nature bubbling to the surface. "Uh, n-no. I was just asking is all. Never mind." He couldn't keep up his aloof and distant persona in front of The Count.

"Oh, Hagi. There's no need to be shy. You were perfectly fine sucking me off and riding me just a moment ago."

"Um, well..." He was at a loss for words and bowed his head.

Alucard threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh before pulling Hagi in and placing a chaste kiss on his nose. "Go on and get cleaned up." He motioned towards the bathroom. "You have loved ones to return to after all."

_Great. Now he thinks I'm funny. _"Right... Are you coming too?"

"I'll wait out here." Answered the Count.

Hagi wordlessly got up and headed for the shower. At least bathing solo would leave him with fewer distractions. He was sure that he would've been cooped up in the bathroom for hours if Alucard had joined him; and would end up with a very, very sore behind. Blood pooled to his lower regions at that thought; and he hurried off. He had to be back at Omoro's before sunrise.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 is finally here after 3 months! _

Chapter 6

Hagi was enjoying a relaxing Sunday evening with Kai on the front porch after Pub Omoro's had closed for the day. Soft music flowed from the Chevalier's cello; adding to the warm and relaxed atmosphere. Rather than spending the evening with their loving guardians, the girls were upstairs preoccupied with a new videogame they received last weekend as a gift for helping around the restaurant.

"Hagi, you seem different." Kai inquired after a long silence.

"Hm? How so?" The cellist stopped moving his bow across the strings.

"Well, not like it's a bad thing, but you look more upbeat."

"I do?" Hagi didn't notice any obvious changes in his own behavior. Of course, he often wasn't aware of the goofy grin plastered on his face while carrying out his chores. Not to mention his backside was extremely sore from seeing Alucard every night for the past week. He cringed when he sat down to play his cello.

Kai eyed him from his spot on the step. The cellist was starting to feel antsy from being scrutinized.

"You sly devil. Sneaking out after you think everyone's fallen asleep…" The orange haired man answered knowingly with a cunning smile.

Hagi's mind was already frantically searching for reasons to explain his nightly outings. His blushing face was proclaiming him guilty.

"You lucky dog, you've finally found yourself a girlfriend!" Kai pointed his finger at Hagi in mock accusation.

"Uh, girlfriend?" He echoed absently, silently thanking his luck. Kai would've dropped dead if he found out who Hagi was _really_ seeing, and that he wasn't exactly a "girlfriend"; but a centuries old vampire who was a former crusader that slaughtered countless lives in the name of god. That was the story he'd heard anyway, but based on his own interactions with the Count; Alucard seemed to have mellowed out quite a bit.

"So when do we get to meet the lucky lady?" Kai playfully bumped Hagi's shoulder with his fist.

"We?" Hagi repeated, mentally smacking himself for not being able to sound smarter.

"We" as in Kanade, Hibiki, and I. It'd be a great to finally meet your special someone."

"Well…" Hagi bowed his head in uncertainty. His expression was pensive. _They're not ready for Alucard, are they? _Hardly anyone was ready to handle him; and the Count's first impressions were powerful, and often not in a good way. He actually enjoyed scaring the crap out of people.

The veteran noticed his friend's discomfort at being asked about his love life. "Hey, I'm sorry Hagi." He patted his shoulder. "I was kidding. You're a great guy; and every girl would probably kill to have a boyfriend like you. Not to mention you can cook and play music. That's two bonuses in one."

"It's alright." The Chevalier breathed a sigh of relief; flattered that Kai had such a high opinion of him. His mind trailed back to thinking how difficult it would've been to explain himself had Saya been brought into the conversation; and how she would've reacted if she hadn't been in her hibernation cycle. He believed for sure that she wouldn't exactly be happy. Her loyal and faithful servant was now head over heels over someone he'd met only a week ago.

Hagi spotted Kai peering through the open door to check the time.

"It's about time for the girls to get ready for bed. I'd better go up and remind them. Maybe getting that videogame wasn't such a good idea; eh Hagi?"

"Oh, I don't know. A game every once in a while isn't so bad." It was sometimes difficult not to overindulge their lovable and sweet-natured nieces.

As the Chevalier carefully laid his cello inside of its case and followed his companion into their restaurant/home, Kai turned around and gave him a sincere and kind look. "If you have any difficulties or trouble with anything; you know I'm here for you, right?"

A small smile graced Hagi's elegant features. "I know. Thank you, Kai."

Before making his way up the stairs, the orange haired veteran couldn't help but humor the Chevalier about his love life. "Oh, and before you take off for the night; why not bring your "special someone" a gift? You can't go wrong with flowers or chocolates. Girls love that stuff."

Hagi stared blankly at Kai's retreating back. So he knew about his nightly meetings after all. Ah, well. He was a veteran Red Shield member after all.

He would help tuck Kanade and Hibiki in and give them a warm "good night" before heading off to the hotel. Instead of flowers, he would bring his spare blood packs to share with Alucard.

* * *

><p>Before Hagi had the chance to knock on the hotel door, he was pulled in and embraced from behind by a pair of long arms. The door clicked shut behind him. Alucard had his face buried in the nape of his neck.<p>

"You look ravishing tonight, as always." The Count complimented hoarsely, his hot breath puffed into Hagi's ear. "And look, you've brought a gift."

"Yes, they're blood packs. I thought you might like some." Hagi reluctantly untangled himself from Alucard's grasp and headed over to the mini bar to make a drink. A bit of wine mixed with blood seemed to fit the occasion.

He handed Alucard a wine glass filled with the bloody concoction and lifted his own. "Cheers."

"Cheers." The glasses were clinked and drained after a few gulps.

"Mmm, refreshing. You'd be a fair bartender." Alucard praised warmly and licked his lips, which alluded to what he had in store for Hagi.

"Thank you."

After a long string of foreplay and a bout of intense lovemaking, the two men separated from their kiss. Hagi's nude form was pinned under Alucard's powerful body. He was contentedly snuggling up against the Count's unnaturally pale form.

The Count's smile faded away and his expression was serious. He took Hagi's hand and kissed the back of it. "I'm leaving tonight."

The Chevalier's eyes widened a fraction, and went back to normal. The grip on his hand tightened. "You're going back to London." He sensed that was the case. This dream was only going to continue for so long before ending. Good things always came to an end.

"There's been an increase in vampire activity; and Hellsing's short on staff. The military is still having trouble standing on its own two feet even after twenty years. It's urgent."

"I… understand." Of course Hagi was sad, but how else could he have reacted? He couldn't stop Alucard from going where he was needed; despite his fear of being lonely again. Protecting the innocent and fulfilling his obligation to Sir Integra was more important than a love affair. A servant was always bound to his master, no matter what the circumstances might be.

"Come with me." It was a sudden and simple statement, neither pleading nor forceful. The Count was allowing Hagi to make his own decision without any pressure.

_Go with him to London? _To him, family was everything. It was against his personal principles as a man and a Chevalier to leave the people he cared about. He couldn't have dragged Kai and his nieces along with him to London even if he'd wanted to go. Having the girls switch schools in the middle of the year and adapt to a whole new environment was simply too much for them to handle; not to mention the amount of paperwork involved. Kai probably wasn't up to leaving the family restaurant either.

"I'm sorry." He looked away from Alucard's hypnotic eyes. Sorrow welled up deep inside of him. Hagi hated to see Alucard leave. Of course he grew to love him and wanted him to stay longer; but he'd only known the Count for little more than a week. Hagi figured his luck would betray him again at some point. He was about to lose someone who was so close to being an actual soul mate.

The brunette didn't realize that he was trembling from his pent up emotions; despite that growing up as a street urchin had made him accustomed to the harshness of reality. It didn't make things any easier.

The Count was one of the select few who understood him on an intimate level; satisfying both his physical and emotional needs. There would be no one else out there like him; but he knew their separate destinies would make their relationship complicated.

Alucard pulled Hagi into another embrace and held him tight. "It's alright. We both have our roles as servants. It can't be helped." He soothed the younger man. Sir Integra probably wouldn't have been too keen on their relationship anyway since it would've hampered her servant's work performance. Because of her line of work, Hellsing's Iron lady was always on edge and full of suspicions.

The younger man gripped the Count's shoulder tightly and hugged him back. He wanted to remember his scent and touch before parting ways. He inhaled deeply and put Alucard's spicy and warmly musky odor into his memory.

The vampire would've scoffed at such emotional displays of affections only twenty years earlier, as he hadn't allowed himself to feel the luxury of love since his loss of Mina Harker centuries ago. Cleansing all of the undead souls living inside of him had changed him somewhat. He was one step closer to humanity; which was something that he'd envied since selling his soul for power during his days as Vlad Tepes. He held his grieving companion to his chest and kissed the top of his head. It was almost midnight, and he had to leave soon. No more time for dilly-dallying.

He separated Hagi's face from his shoulder and wiped a few tears from the sorrowful eyes; brushing away strands of wavy brunette hair from the long pale neck. He moved closer and sank his canines deep into an inconspicuous spot at the base of his lover's neck, sucking in a few mouthfuls of the red rich fluid, reveling in Hagi's shudder of pleasure. This would be his parting gift to his lovely brunette.

After pulling away, he reached for the Chevalier and pulled him until he was leaning forward against the Count's shoulder. "Now Hagi; it's your turn." He rasped.

Not having to be told twice; Hagi bared his fangs and drank Alucard's essence; savoring the way it tasted on his tongue; powerful, intoxicating, and vivacious. The energy from the Vampire King's blood flowed through his system; endowing him with a sense of strength and confidence he'd never experienced before. He pulled out his canines; worried that he might've taken too much. His lips were then sealed by a deep kiss from the Count, his tongue tasting of Alucard's essence mingling with his own.

In an instant, the former crusader was already fully dressed and standing. He then hoisted the young brunette up by his hand and draped the Chevalier's dress shirt over his shoulders. He didn't even see Alucard move. He doubted a chiropteran's; let alone his own speed could match that of the Count's. _He's the "King of Vampires" for a reason- _Hagi thought as he quickly finished getting dressed.

The pair made their way to a dark and inconspicuous corner of the lobby. A scrap of paper was discreetly placed into Hagi's breast pocket.

"We'll meet again soon." Were Alucard's final words before vanishing in a dark mist, leaving behind a breathless and bewildered Hagi.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had already passed since Alucard's departure. Nearly everything had returned to normal for the Chevalier. He spent his days taking care of his nieces and co-running Omoro; the same routine he'd settled into for more than 10 years. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.<p>

Hagi was seemingly out of earshot wiping the patron tables on a slow weekend, but he could hear everything his nieces were discussing.

Hibiki was the first to notice the subtle change in her uncle's mood. "Uncle Hagi looks really depressed, doesn't he?" She was seated on a high chair next to her maroon eyed sister.

"He looks the same to me; but his food has gotten pretty bland. It doesn't taste like his usual cooking at all." Kanade answered. She stuck another spoon of curry rice into her mouth.

"Don't you ever stop thinking about food? It's not the food that matters. He's been dumped by his girlfriend. That's what dad thinks at least."

"That's so sad. I wish we could help him." The maroon eyed girl whispered.

Hagi caught his nieces staring at him in sympathy; but they averted their gazes and focused intently on their food as soon as he found out.

He loved them for their concern, but he didn't want a pity party. So long as Kai and the girls bought the story of him being dumped by a girl to be true; he'd try his best at being his usual self.

One night; Hagi had a terrible thirst.

He made his way through the dark to the kitchen and reached for a blood pack in the back of the refrigerator. Unsealing the bag; he leaned back and tipped its contents down his throat, intending to drink it all in one go. But something went terribly wrong.

The red liquid tasted disgusting and coppery, making him gag and sputter the contents all over his shirt before he could swallow the first drop. He covered his mouth and coughed violently, not wanting to wake the sleeping residents.

_Odd. That's never happened before._

He lifted the half empty bag in an attempt to finish it, but felt nauseated as soon as the metallic odor hit his nose. What on earth was happening to him?

In all of his years as a Chevalier, he'd never experienced such a foreign reaction. It was almost as if he had suddenly developed an aversion to the red substance, which was against his nature as a chiropteran. He stood up and dropped the bag into the waste bin. He couldn't have finished it even if he'd wanted to.

What was his condition exactly? A stomach virus? A tumor? The flu? He didn't have a fever or sore throat; nor could he recall ever being sick since he'd turned into a Chevalier. Do chiropterans even get sick; aside from fatigue due to blood loss? That was a good question; but it wasn't one he was interested in pursuing. Seeing Julia would be an option, but imagining all of the tests she'd run and personal questions she would ask turned him away from the idea. He didn't like being questioned about his personal habits. Not to mention that he was a little skittish around doctors.

Well, whatever it was; it would probably go away on its own. If he could survive being crushed under debris in a burning building that blew up; then this shouldn't be any problem at all.

Since drinking blood wasn't possible tonight; Hagi tried quenching his thirst with a plain glass of water. The water was somewhat satisfying, but he felt that he craved something more. He decided to open the fridge and explore his options. _Milk, no. Beer? Not this late at night. _Then, in the back shining like a beacon, was a large bottle of peach-mango juice; the same one he'd bought for his nieces last week at the convenience store. He'd run into Alucard right after that.

With fond memories in mind; he settled for the peach-mango juice. He poured himself a small bit; and downed it without any trouble. The refreshing juice hit the spot right away, similar to how he usually felt after feeding from blood.

Before he even knew it, only a quarter of the liquid remained in the bottle. Hagi stopped himself before he could finish it off; and hoped his nieces wouldn't be too angry. He rarely lost control of his appetite when it came to feeding; but to lose it to something as simple as a glass of juice was very puzzling indeed.

_A/N: I probably made Alucard's departure too sudden. I'm running out of creative juices. X(  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clutching the sides of the porcelain bowl, Hagi dry heaved for the third time. He'd switched on the bathroom fan to drown out any noises he'd made that would've seemed suspicious. _Curses. What's happening to me? _

Only a few days after the blood incident, he was starting to feel sick frequently. Try as he might; he still couldn't keep a single drop of blood down. Not store bought pork or chicken's blood; nothing. The scent alone made him want to hurl.

He'd eaten a few slices of fruit and drank plain water to sate the chronic gnawing hunger that he had suddenly developed. Of course, this wasn't true for all the foods Hagi had tried. The scent of fried eggs, onions, and garlic drove him up the wall. He often found himself fighting the urge to run to the bathroom or nearest waste bin when he thought no one was looking. The cellist hated to admit it, but he was beginning to dread chopping onions and cooking savory dishes.

He often went for years without feeding during Saya's hibernation; and while he often experienced fatigue, he'd never felt the need to throw up before. Hagi knew he wasn't getting sick from being malnourished.

It had only been about a month since he'd fed from Alucard on their last encounter. Maybe he was experiencing a late adverse reaction from drinking the Count's blood. He'd never tasted anything like it before. It definitely had some kind of special property, whatever it might be.

"Hagi, are you alright in there? "Kai knocked softly and called from the other side of the door.

"There's a customer who ordered a crème brulee, and I can't make one without burning it to a crisp. Do you think you could handle this order for me?"

The cellist held his hair back and muffled his retching. He vomited up some clear stomach fluid and flushed. His throat burned and he felt nauseous. The cooking odors were doing a number him. Despite his efforts at keeping his little problem as low key as possible; it was getting more difficult to do so without getting caught. Kai was bound to notice his frequent visits to the bathroom at some point.

Hagi quickly rinsed out his mouth at the sink and cleared his throat. "I'll be right out." He snuck one last look in the mirror before heading out. His eyes looked tired. Maybe the stress of working in the restaurant business was finally catching up to him. But he couldn't worry about that now. Immortality had left him with too much time in the past; but now, he was happily occupied and needed at Omoro's. He honestly couldn't have asked for more.

Kai clapped him on the back after he stepped out. "Don't want to keep them waiting too long."

"I'll get to it right away." He started toward the baking area, but Kai suddenly placed a hand on his forehead. Hagi froze in his tracks. He was really deluding himself if he thought the elder Miyagusuku wouldn't have noticed anything by now.

"Good, you don't have a fever. I was a little worried you were coming down with the flu or something. I guess Chevaliers don't usually get fatigued or colds; do they? Maybe you should take a break." Kai dropped his hand from Hagi's brow.

The cellist turned his mouth up into what he hoped was an unassuming smile. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure you don't want a break? I can manage the crème brulee on my own if I tried. You're the master who taught me after all."

As much as he wanted to, Hagi really couldn't trust his words this time. The last time Kai had tried using the culinary torch, he managed to set the whole dish and counter on fire. He had to handle this order one way or another. After all, there weren't any onions or garlic involved in preparing the rich desert.

"It's fine. I'll take care of it." Hagi had already taken out the necessary items from the pantry.

"All right, if you're sure."

The Chevalier worked as Kai walked off to greet some new patrons. In no time, the crème brulee was already baking in the oven, and the scent of sweet vanilla wafted through the restaurant. It was a sure fire way to attract more customers.

* * *

><p><em>He was running through an endless dark forest. There was no light to guide his way. His bare feet pounded on the dirt, yet he had no idea where he was going. The cellist suddenly felt his abdomen swell at an alarming rate until he felt too heavy to run.<em>

_He collapsed and sat on the cold ground; breathing heavily, feeling movement in his belly. He clutched his stomach as his insides began to burn with a searing hotness. Intense pain shot through his midsection and spread through his spine, the agony rendering him mute. The thing squirming and wriggling inside him wanted to break free. He didn't know what it was; but it wanted to eat its way out of his body. He was going to die._

_Up ahead was a set of familiar yet concerned maroon eyes._

"_S-Saya…" Hagi managed to croak out. He reached with his bandaged claw for the comforting image of his mistress; but it soon melted into a pair of narrow red eyes. Gloved hands with pentagrams on the back circled around his bubbling midsection, and his head was tilted back against a solid shoulder. _

"_Wake up…" The baritone voice echoed around him. "Wake up Hagi."_

_Wake up._

_Wake up!_

"Wake up, Uncle Hagi!"

Hagi's eyes shot open. The same pair of eyes from his dream floated in front of his face. Only these eyes didn't belong to Saya. A small hand rested against his forehead. The feeling of dread from his sporadic slumber had already faded into a distant memory.

"Your forehead isn't warm, but you're sweating bullets!" Exclaimed Kanade.

"What time is it?" Hagi inquired after gently prying his niece's hand off of his brow. He felt light-headed after such deep sleep.

"It's eleven in the morning, uncle. It's kind of surprising to see you like this. I've never even seen you sleep before. Of course, dad says you technically don't need it, but you looked dead tired last night, so he let you sleep in today."

"Where are Kai and Hibiki?" He asked groggily.

"Hibiki is waiting downstairs and dad left on an errand. I was worried, so I went up to check on you."

Before he even had a chance to pat his niece's head in gratitude, a wave of intense nausea hit the Chevalier. He doubled over and covered his mouth.

Kanade's maroon eyes widened in worry. "Uncle Hagi, are you okay? You don't look too well."

Hagi stumbled out of bed and staggered off to the bathroom.

When he reached the toilet, he dropped onto his knees and spewed the minimal contents of his stomach into the bowl. Something was definitely wrong with him.

Kanade poked her head from the side of the door frame.

"Will you come with us to the clinic today? Pretty please?" She pleaded. Her tone sounded so soft and concerned. How could he not say no?

"Just give me a few minutes to get ready." He coughed up some sour bile. Hagi hoped his niece wouldn't see him in such a sorry state.

Thankfully, he heard the sound of Kanade's feet pattering downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Wow Hagi, you're really putting those away. Too much sugar and not enough blood can't be good for you." Stated Kai. It turned out the Red Shield veteran was already waiting at the clinic when he and the girls had arrived.<p>

Strangely, the cellist had the strongest craving for sweets after being acquainted with the toilet bowel that morning. Both men sat next to each other in the waiting room while the girls received their routine blood transfusions. Hagi had a bag of almond cookies in his hand. He kept popping them into his mouth, one after another, not feeling hungry for blood in the slightest.

"Want some?" He offered the red head.

"How can I resist?" Kai took a handful out of the bag. "Mmm. Homemade. No one can compete with your recipe, eh Hagi?"

The door to the patients' room slid open, and out walked Kanade and Hibiki. Doctor Julia Silverstein followed shortly after as the girls sauntered over to their father and uncle. "We're done. Yay, cookies!" Cheered Kanade. Hagi handed the twins the bag.

"Blood pressure is good, heart rate is normal. They're as healthy as ever." Julia cheerfully informed Kai and Hagi. She was still beautiful despite being middle aged.

The happy moment soon turned into an awkward one for the Chevalier as all eyes in the room were suddenly focused on him. "So…are we done?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope. Not yet." Julia shook her head. "We still have _one_ more patient." She held his gaze steadily.

Hagi looked around the room. There wasn't anyone else here, so who could it- _wait a minute. _How could he have been so slow to catch on? He let Kai con him into having a check-up!

_I let my guard down for tiny bit, and this is what happens. _He thought with dismay.

"Please, uncle? It won't be bad at all. We'll be there with you." Assured Hibiki.

"We all want you to have a clean bill of health. How many years has it been since your last check-up? A hundred plus years?" Added Kai.

"It… _has_ been a while." Hagi admitted.

Julia gestured toward the patients' room with her clipboard. "Right this way."

The soon-to-be patient meekly followed the doctor. Hagi sincerely hoped that Julia wouldn't have to stick him with a needle. He'd had more than enough of being stabbed and gutted by various sharp objects in a lifetime.

* * *

><p>The Chevalier rubbed his inner elbow as he waited for his diagnosis on the exam bed. Unfortunately, his wish for not being stuck with a needle had eluded him today<em>. <em>After describing his symptoms, Julia had checked everything from his temperature to his weight. Afterward, she had left with a few vials of his blood for whatever tests she was planning to run.

He had told Kai and his nieces to wait outside despite their protests to accompany him. If he really did have something serious, he didn't want them to worry.

The sounds of high heeled footsteps were echoing closer toward the door. Julia was returning with his blood test results sooner than he'd expected. _It's now or never. _He gulped nervously. Of course, no one other than Saya or Kai would've been able to tell how nervous he truly was deep down. His expression was as impassive as always.

"Hello again." She greeted after closing the door. "Your temperature and vitals are within normal limits for a Chevalier. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. The blood results tested negative for any diseases or cancers."

Hagi was about to breathe a sigh of relief, but Julia continued before he could. Nothing could've prepared him for the next shocker.

"I ran an HCG test based on your symptoms."

"Wait, isn't that test only for women?" Hagi asked in astonishment. The last time he checked, he was _definitely_ a man. Why would there be a need for such a test?

"Yes, but I wanted to rule out every possibility, however unlikely, and well…" She trailed off and glanced uncertainly to the side.

"Well?" He softly pressed.

"You have a high level of HCG in your blood, which is a hormone produced by women who are pregnant. My only conclusion would be that you're… I don't know how to say this. I'm not even sure how it's possible."

Julia was normally calm and confident, but to see her struggle to form words meant that she was dead serious. Everything fell into place for Hagi from there. He felt numb and stared off into space, not sure how to feel or react, only vaguely aware of his surroundings.

"Hagi, I don't mean to pry, but, when was the last time you engaged in sexual activity?" She knew it was with another man. There couldn't have been any other way, could there?

"Last month." He whispered absently, eyes wide and unblinking in shock. He was sure his expression was identical to the one he wore when he'd "died" at the Zoo back in 1883.

"Of course, this might be a rare mutation that could be a part of the chiropteran evolution. Anything is possible with a newly discovered species, and we certainly haven't learned everything there is to know about Chevalier. This is amazing." Julia sounded as if she were trying to console him.

Hagi's eyes whipped back to her unyielding gaze, and he stared at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Hagi, are you alright?" She asked with concern.

He probably looked as if he was going to have a panic attack. Before Julia could question him any further about his current state of health; he was gone faster than she could've blinked. Only a small gust of invisible wind was left in his wake.

* * *

><p>It was pouring heavily today despite Okinawa's normally dry January weather.<p>

Hagi bolted out of the clinic so fast that no one had noticed. He ran blindly, not caring where his feet were taking him. There was only one place he would go to in his time of need. The only other place that he'd found solace other than at Omoro's with Kai and his nieces- the Miyagusuku family tomb, where Saya was hibernating.

_Damn, damn, damn. _He swore inwardly as he quickly leaped from one rooftop to another toward his destination. How on earth was he going to deal with this?

When he reached the tomb, he opened up the door and slammed it shut after bolting inside. Hagi was breathing heavily and soaking wet. His hair clung to his face and neck, but none of it mattered to him. He just needed some time, some space to think; or at least recover a bit and collect his thoughts.

The cellist knelt in front of Saya's cocoon and placed his hand on its center, searching for the comfort of her heartbeat. Soon enough, he'd found the soothing pulse and pressed the side of his face against it. He suddenly longed for the Count's cold but comforting embrace. _But he's thousands of miles away. I'm so sorry Saya. Have I been unfaithful? _He honestly didn't know what to do with his emotions.

Hagi was frightened, confused, and conflicted. Before he could bury himself any deeper in his sorrows, he remembered the life he was carrying inside of him. His mood shifted a little when he felt his abdomen with his human hand. It was still too early to feel anything yet. He couldn't have been more than a month along.

He still had trouble wrapping his mind around the idea of him being… pregnant. None of this was the unborn child's fault. His mind suddenly flashed back to his memories of the past- how he'd secretly always wanted to settle down and start a family with Saya.

Despite the fact that he had a soft spot for children, the Chevalier realized long ago that having a family with his queen would never be possible. He was heartbroken at first, but he'd learned to accept it over the years. He'd satisfied his need to nurture by not only tending to Saya, but to all the people she cherished and loved. His dream of living a normal domestic family life had finally come true after the war with Diva had ended, but he still didn't have any chances for children of his own.

Now he had to care for his and Alucard's unborn child. _A family of my own_. _Isn't that something? _He mused. He'd finally gotten his wish, but in the unlikeliest way possible. Even in his wildest dreams, Hagi had never thought that he'd be the one carrying his own child.

With his mind finally calm, he drifted off to sleep propped up against Saya's cocoon, exhausted by the day's events.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'd like to thank geecee from the bottom of my heart for correcting my mistakes and for reviewing and sticking with my story for so long. Thank you so much! You are the greatest reader any writer can ask for.  
><em>

_Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or added this story to her favorites!  
><em>

_I took a lot of fictional liberties with the ultrasound._

Chapter 8

He felt warm and comfortable. Hagi was lying in his own bed with a thick blanket draped over him. The cellist's last memory was falling asleep cold, wet, and alone in the Miyagusukus' family tomb. Someone must have carried him back to Omoros'.

Two solid weights were pressing down on his chest and side. His nieces had fallen asleep on top of the blankets covering him. Hibiki was facedown and snoring quietly into his chest; while Kanade's head was pillowed on his stomach. Her hand was on his abdomen.

The Chevalier was starting to feel sticky and unclean. His cotton shirt was covered with dried perspiration and stuck to his back. _I could really use a shower. _Neither of the twins stirred, but Hagi didn't dare move an inch out of fear of waking them.

_No, not again. _He felt queasy as an intense pressure built up inside of him.

As if by a stroke of luck, Kai rushed to his bedside with a plastic bucket. The red head hurriedly lifted Hagi's upper body into a sitting position and tucked it under his chin. The cellist promptly vomited into the pail. He felt the veteran rub his back in circular motions to soothe him. Thanks to Kai's attentiveness, the Chevalier had avoided a very embarrassing accident, namely covering his nieces in bile and stomach fluids.

The girls were shifted during the commotion, and blinked dazedly as they woke. "Did someone get sick from the roller coaster?" Kanade asked sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

"We're at home; not the amusement park." Hibiki grumbled. She was slightly irritable from being jolted awake.

"Sorry. I thought I heard someone getting sick." Kanade turned her head and stared wide eyed at the sight of her uncle emptying his guts into a plastic bin.

"There, there. Just let it all out." Kai comforted while patting the cellist's back.

Hagi was so ashamed. He was supposed to be a strong role model, someone the girls would want to turn to in their times of trouble, but instead they awoke to find him in a helpless position puking his guts out. He leaped off of the bed while still carrying the dirty bin and rushed past Kai to the bathroom.

The Chevalier flushed the contents of the bucket down the toilet and rinsed out the pail until it was clean. He then ran a hot shower and stepped inside after undressing. Kai probably knew that Hagi needed his space and let him be. The cellist was thankful for that.

Right out of the blue, Alucard was the first image that flashed across his mind as the warm water soothingly ran down his back. The bite mark at the base of his neck had healed the same day Alucard had bitten him; but a noticeable scar was left behind. He ran his fingers over the faded wound as he washed himself. Blood pooled to his groin when he recalled his long nights spent with the Count. The cellist was hard within seconds.

Hagi reached down and gripped his erection, remembering the Vampire King's sensual touch and silky voice. The way the No Life King had held him so possessively, as if they were lifelong lovers. How he ran his long tongue against Hagi's sensitive skin and tasted his most intimate parts. The Chevalier leaned against the shower wall and stroked himself, feeling the familiar tightening in his lower body.

His breathing became ragged as he pumped himself faster; biting his lower lip to keep himself from moaning. He collapsed onto his knees and tugged until he shot his own essence into his hand.

After recovering for a few minutes, the cellist pulled his knees to his chest and sat under the water's comforting spray; watching his sperm swirl down the drain.

He'd only just found out about his "condition" not more than a few hours ago; and his hormones were already screwing with his body. He felt alone and out of place.

* * *

><p>The cellist's room was empty when he stepped out of the shower. A towel was draped around his shoulders, catching the droplets of water falling from his clean hair. It seemed as if Kai and his nieces were being extra sensitive around him; terrified that he might run off again like a frightened deer should another stressful event take place. Well, they need not worry. He would keep his emotions in check next time. Or at least try harder.<p>

Hagi pulled on a clean set of clothes and opened his bedroom door, stepping into the lit hallway. There was chattering downstairs; so it was most likely dinner time. He cautiously made his way downstairs toward the dining room, keeping his footsteps as light as possible.

Around the table sat Kai and the twins, with Julia having joined them for dinner. They were having a simple meal of plain soba noodles with chashu pork. Hagi was a little disappointed he couldn't cook for his family tonight; although the food smelled abnormally appetizing.

His body was starting to contradict everything about his constitution as a chiropteran. To him, blood was supposed to be the only sustenance he needed to survive, the only substance he'd ever craved since becoming a Chevalier. But now, he couldn't even tolerate its odor. All he craved at the present moment was good, plain food. He hadn't felt this way since his last memory of being human.

He discreetly watched the peaceful scene take place, hoping that he wouldn't be noticed.

"Hagi, are you feeling all right?" Julia had been the first to spot him near the bottom of the stairs. The physician was calm and all smiles. She wasn't fazed in the slightest after his hasty retreat from the clinic. Her greeting was quickly followed by Kai, Kanade, and Hibiki's.

"Yes, thank you." He stated awkwardly, embarrassed about running off in the middle of an appointment. He was a grown man for crying out loud. Grown men didn't run or cry; even if it was in private.

"You look a lot better after some r and r. I was worried I might've worked you too hard." Kai had a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Are you still feeling sick, uncle?" Kanade asked. "Maybe you should rest some more." She left her soba and walked over to Hagi to check his temperature, but was unsuccessful due to her short height. She and her sister were barely in their tweens after all. Hagi ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I'm fine, really." The Chevalier answered his family. He was a little uncomfortable about being the subject of everyone's worries; even though it was his own family and friends.

_Grrooooowwwwllllrrrrmmmbbl…_

All of the attention in the room suddenly shifted from concern for the cellist to the source of the low rumbling noise.

"Geez, you've just eaten three helpings of noodles, and you're _still _hungry? Kai reprimanded Kanade.

"It wasn't me! Why do I always get picked on? It could've been Hibiki." She said defensively while facing her sister.

"Don't drag me into this. It's always _your _stomach that growls the loudest, not mine."

"Girls, girls, I was just kidding." Kai waved his hands dismissively and tried to calm his daughters before they started an argument. "But seriously, if it wasn't you two, then-"

"Uncle Hagi, was that your tummy?" Hibiki cut in.

Hagi was too stunned to react to his rumbling stomach. He froze and bashfully stared at the ground, wishing it would swallow him up. He hated it when he lost his self control, even more so to his bodily functions.

"Whoa. I haven't heard anyone's stomach growl like that since, well, Saya." The young veteran sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and looked nostalgic as he recalled fond memories of his "younger sister". He ushered the Chevalier over to the table and placed a large steaming bowl of fresh noodles with pork in front of him.

"Kai, you don't have to-" Hagi started.

"Don't be silly, you have to eat _something_. All of your blood packs in the fridge are untouched. Now start eating before you keel over."

Kai reminded Hagi so much of Nishi Tatsuyoshi, the brash detective he'd met in Hong Kong more than twenty years earlier. Way back then, Nishi had pushed the cellist into eating a plate of rice, unaware that Hagi instinctively only yearned for blood. He wondered where the detective was now.

"Julia, is Uncle Hagi really sick?" Hibiki asked nervously.

"Let's worry about that after your uncle's had his meal." She answered.

Even though the doctor's composure was tranquil, Hagi detected a barely noticeable glint of confusion in her eyes. He knew that Julia had done extensive research on chiropteran behavior and eating habits in the past. She probably even knew about their reproductive cycles during her brief time spent with Diva and Amshel.

Despite Julia possessing all of that knowledge; Hagi noticed that her expression was puzzled as she watched him pick up his chopsticks and dig into his soba. He understood exactly how she felt. Diva probably didn't eat anything at all during her pregnancy. Not that the late blue-eyed Chiropteran Queen ever liked regular "human food." She only gorged herself on blood from her Chevaliers to nourish the then unborn Kanade and Hibiki.

Heck, he was just as confused as Julia was on why he had suddenly wanted to eat cookies and buckwheat noodles rather than drain a blood pack. He'd never felt the need to sleep so regularly either. His unborn child couldn't have been human based on who his or her parents were, so why were his "old needs" suddenly returning?

Did he dare admit that with each passing day, he felt more human than before?

His first bite of the warm noodles was met with a gratifying slurp. The hollow feeling in his gut began to fade with every following morsel he consumed. Hagi wasn't even aware that he'd lifted his bowl and started shoveling the soba into his mouth at an alarming rate. It was _that _good.

Not long after finishing his first bowl, Kai prepared another serving for Hagi. In no time, large stacks of empty bowls were piled up next to the cellist.

Everyone in the room stared at him in shocked wonder as he finished each bowl in under a minute. As a result of eating so quickly, the Chevalier (involuntarily) let out a long and loud belch that nearly shook the entire dining room. He immediately covered his own mouth, dazed at his unusual loss of self-discipline.

"That was amazing, Uncle Hagi! I'll bet you can beat Mr. Lewis in an eating contest no sweat!" Kanade exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered self-consciously, feeling ashamed and vulnerable about displaying his sudden change in appetite.

"Don't be so down. You just eat your fill and get plenty of rest, all right? Despite whatever's plaguing you; you _will _get better." The red headed veteran patted Hagi's back reassuringly.

Hagi wanted to express his gratitude, but he couldn't properly form the words. He still had a lot of work to do when it came to expressing himself. He remained silent and bowed to Kai.

"Sis, it's already past nine. We have to get ready for school tomorrow. I think Uncle Hagi's had enough excitement for tonight. Right, uncle?"

The Chevalier had always appreciated Hibiki for her thoughtfulness whenever she sensed others' discomfort. He nodded gratefully as Hibiki dragged Kanade upstairs.

"Don't forget to floss!" Kai called up after them as he and Hagi started clearing the dishes.

"Kai, I'll load up the dishwasher from here. You should go up and make sure they floss properly." Julia interjected after the excitement had died down. She was subtly hinting that she wanted to speak with Hagi alone.

"Well, all right. Keep me posted." The veteran obviously didn't want to be left out of the loop, but he knew that whatever Julia and Hagi had to discuss was important. He'd find out sooner or later anyway. With a final glance over his shoulder, he left.

Hagi brought the dishes over to Julia as she placed them into the washer. She pressed the wash cycle when the last plate was loaded in.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I revealed your condition too abruptly." The doctor apologized as she removed her glasses.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm sorry for running out on you earlier." The cellist avoided her eyes and stared at the ground. He hoped he wouldn't be the one leading this awkward conversation. "Would you like some coffee or tea?" He offered.

"Oh, no, thank you. I've had more than enough for dinner.

"It was a good thing David didn't have to work this afternoon. He and Kai had to carry you back here after locating you. We were all worried sick." Julia continued.

"How is David?" Hagi asked. He hadn't seen the stoic blonde man in a long while. The Red Shield agent and Julia were happily married with a preteen son.

"Oh, he's fine, as always. He had to leave a couple of hours ago to tie up some loose ends from an old case." Her tone was light and conversational. She was trying to encourage the Chevalier to talk more openly. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"You haven't told anyone else, about my…" He couldn't bring himself to say the "p" word.

"No, I haven't. All of your medical information is confidential. It's my responsibility to ensure privacy after all. Whether you decide to tell anyone or not is your decision alone."

Hagi nodded solemnly, relieved that Julia was a still professional even when she wasn't at work. "Will I have to go through more tests?"

"If you feel ready, you could drop by the clinic tomorrow for further examination. From what I can tell, your gestation period might be different from Diva's. There are too many unanswered questions to decide on anything right now. The only tests that will be done are to ensure your health and safety." She paused, trying not to overwhelm her patient.

"Do you plan on keeping this child?"

"Yes." He stated clearly. In spite of all the uncertainty the cellist had faced today, he was resolute about that one decision alone- seeing his pregnancy through to the end.

"Drop by as soon as possible tomorrow then." Julia reminded as she picked up her purse and prepared to leave. Hagi helped her into her jacket.

"I will." He mumbled. The cellist was not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Hagi slipped on his signature tailcoat and left for the clinic the following day. Kai had officially "relieved" him of his kitchen duties until further notice. Before his nieces had gone to school, they had joined in and nagged him until he left for the clinic.<p>

None of them realized the magnitude of his "condition." He wasn't ready to tell anyone yet.

Okinawa was nice and cool during the winter. A brisk walk would allow him to clear his head.

He honestly hadn't given a second thought about what kind of offspring he and The No Life King would produce until today. Would the child be an abomination that would tear him apart when it was born? Or would it be a blood thirsty monster that would live only to feed on the blood of others? Would the child live a miserable existence forever as an outcast? Despite the morbid thoughts and fears that ran through his head, the unborn child was still his flesh and blood; and he couldn't stop himself from loving it, even if he wasn't certain about the future. No one was ever certain about the future.

His mind trailed off to random events that had already taken place, pausing at the special someone who had impregnated him. _Alucard. _Hagi didn't forget the Count's last words to him. _"We'll meet again soon." _But how soon? For all he knew, those could've been empty words. Although he still had great feelings of affection for Alucard, he wasn't certain whether the Nosferatu King had truly shared his feelings. He'd left so suddenly; even though it had been for a good reason.

The Count probably wouldn't be too thrilled to hear that Hagi was carrying his "demon spawn" either. From what he'd seen in the past, most men had shunned their pregnant lovers. But Alucard wasn't like most men. He was…unique. He had been so tender and caring toward Hagi. It couldn't have been an act. The Chevalier had a good instinct for when people were lying, and he didn't sense any deception on the Count's part.

Nevertheless, Hagi had already known that long distance relationships seldom worked out. He thought he'd steeled himself for this the day he had met Alucard, but things took an unexpected turn. There was never a baby included in the equation. _It would be best not to tell him. I haven't spoken to him since the day he left anyway._

Men who had casual relationships never plan on starting families after all. He believed that it would be better if he were to raise the infant himself when it was born, rather than face painful rejection.

He had to suck it up and move on. No more dwelling on the past. It was for the best. The child would grow up not knowing who its biological father was.

* * *

><p>The cellist had made it to the clinic without falling apart. He was a bundle of nerves on the inside as he was waited on the exam bed. Julia should be here with her equipment any minute now. He was scheduled for an ultrasound and a fluids test (the latter of which was already done); although the doctor had told him that it might have been too soon to "see" anything yet.<p>

What if there wasn't a fetus growing inside of him? Could the results of the HCG test have been a mistake?

A part of him must have still been in denial. He was a _man._ How could it even be possible for him to bear a child? Would he be considered a father? Or a mother? He wasn't even sure if he had the right "parts" to carry a healthy baby to full term. But that certainly didn't explain his sudden cravings and morning sickness. Ignoring his problem won't make it go away. He had to face it head on.

Two soft knocks sounded at the door. Julia entered the room while pushing an ultrasound machine.

"Okay, here we are. Are you ready, Hagi?" She asked as she set up the machine.

The cellist only nodded.

"Just lie down and relax." Julia guided him to lie on his back. "Comfy?"

"Yes."

"Can you lift your shirt please?" She prodded kindly.

Hagi silently obeyed and unbuttoned the bottom half of his dress shirt, lifting it up to his waist. His belly was still as flat as a compact disc. He took a deep breath as Julia pulled out a bottle of petroleum jelly and applied a generous amount onto his stomach. He jerked a little from the squishy sensation.

"I'm sorry. Too cold?"

"No, it's fine." He was being a good sport.

"All right, let's continue."

The middle aged doctor smeared the jelly around on his stomach with the ultrasound transducer while checking the computer screen. Her expression was awestruck as she moved the device back and forth on his belly. "My goodness…"

"What is it?" Hagi was anxious about her discovery. He couldn't make any sense out of the dark images pulsing on the screen.

"Incredible. You have a uterus and a tiny ovary above your prostate."

"I'm a…hermaphrodite?" The Chevalier asked in astonishment.

"You have all of the normal male sex organs; but you only have a single ovary, and it's much smaller than the average woman's. I don't doubt its functionality. But I'd still consider you a male if it makes you feel any better."

Hagi only stared at her. The effects of her words hadn't sunken into his brain yet.

"However, I do have a theory. You could've developed these organs during your mutation into a Chevalier. It's only a conjecture, but male Chevaliers could've been biologically designed for other reproductive purposes. Perhaps chiropterans of both sexes could bear children or that only a select few Chevaliers acquire this mutation."

Before Hagi had the chance to ask if Julia had located the fetus, she continued. She was still the same excitable scientist she had always been in her youth.

"There's a separate tube connecting the uterus to the rectum, where, theoretically, the baby should be able to come out. But your hips are too narrow for a natural birth I'm afraid."

At least that was good news. He was worried about literally having to "poop" his baby out. "Julia, I'm sorry to press, but, what about the fetus?"

"Oh!" Julia clapped a hand to her mouth and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry… I got carried away." She had not been this excited since her discovery of the fifth D-base in Chevalier DNA when Riku was still alive.

The cellist gently urged her to continue with her task.

"Hmm." She carefully moved the device around his belly, once again, checking the computer images.

"Ah! Here!" She announced and pointed to the screen. Her finger was right below a tiny bean shaped object attached to a wall somewhere in his uterus.

"Is that…" Hagi whispered.

"Yes. Judging by its size, you're about a month along. It's often difficult to find anything this early during the first trimester. We were lucky."

He couldn't believe what he saw. Was that tiny little thing really going to grow into a baby? It couldn't have been bigger than a single lima bean.

The cellist couldn't decide whether he wanted to cry or laugh. But he felt both emotions not out of sorrow, but joy. Another living being was actually growing inside of his body. It was… unbelievable, mind boggling to actually see solid evidence.

Hagi sniffled a bit and covered his eyes with his bandaged hand. "I'm sorry." He tried to control himself, but he began to sob quietly. This was the second time in his long life that he'd ever cried in front of someone else. Maybe his hormones were making him feel this way.

Julia squeezed his other hand reassuringly. She couldn't think of any words to comfort him.

"The results of your amniotic fluids tests won't be ready until a few days. I'll call you when I have the results. Would that be all right with you?" She asked softly as she handed him a tissue box.

"Yes. Thank you." The Chevalier whispered, drying his eyes with a tissue. How was he going to tell Kai and his nieces the news?


	9. Chapter 9

_Readers (especially the wonderful geecee), thank you so much for your support!_

_I hope the lemon in this chapter will at least make up a little bit for the long periods between updates, even though its only a dream sequence. It's really tough writing a fanfic. Skip the italics if the lemon doesn't float your boat. Feel free to leave feedback on how the story is flowing._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter 9

A few weeks had passed since Hagi's ultrasound, and many mysteries still plagued him. So far, the fetus had not brought any adverse side effects to his body, nor had it shown any signs of abnormality. Hagi's body was supplying his unborn child with adequate nutrients in order for it to survive. His fluids test came back normal as well.

Julia had sent him home with a bottle of prenatal vitamins during his last visit. He was experiencing the same symptoms a normal human woman would have had during her first trimester. As a matter-of-fact, she had stated that his pregnancy seemed as "typical as it could've been," (except for him being a chiropteran male) and, "should be treated as thus until any other unusual symptoms surfaced." His child was even growing at the same rate as an average human child.

Hagi wanted to keep his condition as discreet as possible, fearing that scientists and researchers would try to get involved if they found out. He knew that they would jump at the chance to study chiropteran reproduction with a live test subject. The cellist didn't want to be strapped to a cold metal examination table and be sliced open with a scalpel. He cringed at the thought of people in white lab coats handling his infant son or daughter. Hagi would be damned before he would let his child become a test subject.

The toughest part so far had been mustering up the courage to tell Kai and his nieces about his condition. He'd thought about keeping it a secret, but it was in their best interest to know. The worst thing to do was to keep such a burdening secret from those dear to you.

Hagi thought his heart was going to burst with anxiety when he'd revealed his secret. He had ushered Kai and his nieces into the living room and clenched his hand into a tight fist at his side.

"What was it you wanted to tell us, Hagi? Is it about your lab results?" Asked Kai.

"Yes."

"Do you have cancer Uncle Hagi? I don't want you to die." Kanade trembled with unease. Hibiki comforted her by patting her back.

The cellist was moved by their concern. "No, Kanade. I don't have cancer, and I'm not going to die." He reassured his nieces. The maroon eyed twin breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's…I…" Hagi found it extremely difficult for him to say what he wanted to say. According to the laws of nature, what had happened to him wasn't even supposed to be possible. How was he going to tell his family something so improbable and expect them to just accept it? He was sweating bullets.

"You?" Kai leaned forward expectantly from his spot in the sofa.

"Uncle Hagi, just tell us already. You're not dying, so it can't be anything bad, right?" Hibiki intervened.

"I'm… having a baby…" He mumbled.

"You're having a baby? Uncle, is it with your girlfriend? But I thought she dumped you, which is why you looked so sad the other day." Hibiki answered.

"I don't have a girlfriend. I'm the one carrying the child." Hagi whispered.

_Thump! _Kai had been leaning so far in his seat that he'd fallen to the floor.

"Carrying? You?! But, you're a guy, aren't you?! Who did you sleep w-" The orange-haired veteran stopped midsentence with his eyes as wide as plates. Hibiki clapped a hand over her mouth and blushed.

"What? I don't get it. Why's everyone acting so weird?" Kanade questioned.

"Sis, men can't get pregnant and carry children. It's impossible. Or at least I thought it was." Hibiki answered matter-of-factly.

"Pregnant? Uncle Hagi?" It took Kanade a while to process the information. "Oh! I get it! Uncle's carrying a baby inside of him!" She proclaimed proudly when she came to her conclusion. "Are you a seahorse, Uncle Hagi? Boy sea horses can carry babies too. Ahhh! A baby! How wonderful!" Her eyes were dreamy as she spun around in circles.

The Chevalier's mouth uncharacteristically dropped open. What on earth were they teaching kids at the aquarium these days? No one had even questioned his sexuality as a gay or straight man. Were they really going to believe what he said at face value? He snapped out of his daze when both of his nieces ran over to hug his belly.

"Your Uncle's not a seahorse. But he's pregnant. That would explain his odd behavior." Kai had regained his senses and composed himself.

It didn't take long to convince his family with some help from Julia, who showed up at just the right time. Despite his fears, they had been accepting after their initial shock had worn off. Hagi felt so relieved he could've cried.

"So who's your lover, huh? Is he tall, dark, and handsome?" Kai had playfully elbowed and teased Hagi moments after the Chevalier had told the red-head. The cellist's only response was to flush a bright pink color and stare at the floor.

After a few days, Kanade and Hibiki had taken every opportunity to feel his still unnoticeable belly. Both sisters were ecstatic at the thought of having a baby cousin, and practically leapt with joy. "Will it be a boy or a girl? What are you going to name it? Will we ever meet the baby's dad?" They had asked Hagi a never-ending slew of questions, and his uncomfortable silence only fueled their curiosity.

The upside was that he'd wake up every morning with a stack of saltine crackers neatly stacked on a napkin next to his alarm clock. Before leaving for school, Kanade and Hibiki had left him a handful of ginger and citrus hard candies as well, knowing that it (along with the crackers) would help curb his morning sickness. He appreciated Kai and his nieces' thoughtfulness greatly.

The Chevalier's pants felt a little tighter around the waist, and would continue to expand the following months. He was certain that shopping for new clothes was inevitable.

Hagi took frequent naps during the day along with the standard eight hours of sleep every night. Sometimes, he didn't wake until noon or later. Initially, Kai had been hesitant to allow him to work after learning about his condition, but he'd been kind enough to let the Chevalier have a small work load and urged him to rest often. But Hagi wished he'd been allowed to do more of the heavy duty activities, like carrying the restaurant's one-hundred pound rice bag shipments.

His appetite for food had become insatiable as of late. The cellist cooked three times the amount of food he usually made, with frequent feasts during dinner time. No one was complaining at all about his exotic recipes, especially his special curry. He was grateful that Kai had encouraged him to eat more, although he felt rather guilty with the sudden addition in grocery bills.

In the distant past, during his darker moods before Saya's current hibernation, the Chevalier had cynically suspected that Kai and the Red Shield had put up with him only because he had been such an important asset during the war against Diva. He was the only being other than Saya who even stood a chance of fighting the chiropterans.

Years later, after reflecting on his current position, he'd realized that his hunch could not have been farther from the truth; for the Chevalier was a well-loved and valued member of the Miyagusuku family.

Hagi pulled open his bedside drawer and took out a container of calcium. He popped the lid, dumped out a pill, and examined it for a few seconds. "Well, down the hatch." He patted his belly and downed his prenatal vitamin along with the calcium.

The nausea still came, but less frequently. Unwrapping an orange flavored candy, the cellist popped it into his mouth as a precaution against later spells of morning sickness.

Other than some mild teasing, no one had prodded Hagi about his "mystery" lover. His love's identity was still a secret that the cellist had guarded well. Kai, Julia, and his nieces had accepted the news of his ability to conceive and bear a child well enough, and he couldn't just bring up Alucard so soon after.

It was a well known fact that traditional vampires of folklore couldn't reproduce sexually, as they were considered to be undead. How on earth did the Count end up impregnating him if that was true? Hagi had felt Alucard's hot seed pour into him multiple times during their passionate nightly encounters. The Count's sperm still had life, even though it sprang from cold, undead loins.

Life and reality was so full of contradictions; so much so that it made his head spin, even though he was normally practical and clear-headed. Hagi was a walking contradiction too, for heaven's sake. If it hadn't been for Saya's blood resurrecting him after his tumble off a cliff, he would've been dead a long time ago.

Hagi couldn't waste all of his time musing about someone who would probably never be a part of his life again. But it was damned difficult not to think about his charming and charismatic lover. He wasn't sure if he was over thinking things or not. Maybe Alucard had just wanted a random week long fling rather than an actual relationship. Anything seemed possible now with his raging hormones.

Pressure and moisture began to build up in the corners of his eyes, and he sniffled. The cellist tried to stop his tears from falling, but they burst forth like an overflowing river being released from a dam.

All of his pent up emotions and memories from old past injustices came up all at once- the time he was speared with a stake and left for dead, being run through with a sword, the time he was separated from his family as a young child, having his right arm chopped off, etc. He had a never ending list of misfortunes.

There were times when he felt like everything in the world was fine, but at other times (like right now), he felt that the world was going to spontaneously explode in a hellfire of fury, and that everyone and everything he loved and worked so hard to protect would be gone. He'd hidden his emotions very well behind an impassive mask in the past, but now, he would often cry at the drop of a hat, although he would make sure to always do it in private.

Truthfully, he had always been rather sensitive deep down, but he had grown up in a world where emotional weakness was shunned and exploited. The cellist could only chalk up his sudden frequent mood swings to his hormones. His stupid hormones.

* * *

><p>There were only two things he could think of to comfort himself at this moment- a nice, large plate of super spicy curry rice with a tall glass of mango-peach juice.<p>

The days had passed by rather quickly. Hagi had decided to busy himself on slow days at the restaurant by reading books and picking up new hobbies. It helped to alleviate his mood swings.

The first book he'd picked up was Bram Stoker's classic, Dracula. It wouldn't be bad to revisit the Count's past through another person's writing, but he'd had to put the book away before finishing it because the passages he'd read brought a strong sense of longing and nostalgia. Anything that reminded him of the No Life King was still a touchy subject.

He figured that knitting would be a more fulfilling hobby.

"Are those for the baby?" Kanade and Hibiki had settled on either side of Hagi on the sofa, sandwiching him in the middle.

"I…suppose." The Chevalier answered. He was engrossed in his task of knitting a small lavender hat along with a matching pair of little booties. He wasn't really sure why he'd felt like knitting booties in the first place.

"They're so cuuute!" Kanade gushed with sparkling eyes. "Can you teach me how to knit a scarf, Uncle Hagi? I'd like to make a pink one."

"Me too! I want to make a sweater for my teddy bear." Added Hibiki.

"Yes, of course."

"Yay!" Both sisters cheered in unison. Hagi appreciated his nieces' concern for his well-being. They were worried about him feeling lonely and had strived to spend as much time with him as possible, as everyone else was busy with work or other matters.

Soon, the girls were happily knitting their items after some quick instruction and pointers from Hagi. He was content watching them knit, although it made him drowsy. The cellist fought to keep his eyes open, but he'd dozed off before he realized it.

_A large house stood on the top of the highest hill. It was old, rundown, and in great need of repair. The fence was loose at the hinges and paint was peeling off its moldy wooden surface. No one had lived here in ages._

_Something about the lonely abandoned house intrigued Hagi, and he walked through the open fence. He didn't recognize this place, but it felt somehow familiar. The front door was unlocked. _

_A dusty rocking chair stood in front an old soot-covered fireplace, and some musty curtains covered the windows. Other than that, the den was completely dark and empty._

"_Welcome. I pray that you will make yourself comfortable." A masculine voice greeted him. It had a slight Eastern European accent, although Hagi didn't recognize which region it was from. Romania, maybe? It had been a long while since he had been to Romania, his original birth country. He'd heard this deep and commanding tone somewhere before._

_There wasn't much around to make himself comfortable, but the cellist politely sat on the rocking chair after sweeping the dust off the seat with his coat sleeve. "Thank you." Hagi replied to the disembodied voice. Whoever this person was must have had an odd sense of humor._

_A chilling laugh sounded from the adjacent hallway followed by heavy footsteps. The person who had greeted the Chevalier was making his way to the fireplace. In a few moments, the owner of the disembodied voice was standing in front of the rocking chair. _

_Alu- no. It didn't look like him, not exactly. This tall gentleman had a passing resemblance to a certain red clad vampire he knew and loved, but his features were somewhat different. The face was slightly aged, the hair longer, and he had a moustache with a slight beard. Though middle-aged, this man was still ruggedly handsome and dashingly attractive. The deathly pale skin and red eyes were a dead giveaway to his true identity._

"_Count Dracula?" Hagi whispered in awe, staring at Alucard in his true form, wearing his original face and body before his "death" and undead life as a vampire. This was the 45-year old crusader and legendary impaler of Romania's past, Vlad Tepes. Rather than his signature war armor, he wore a simple white button up with black slacks. His true face was achingly beautiful._

"_Yes, my love." The Count grabbed Hagi's hand and pulled him up to his feet. Before he could react, he was lead toward the hallway Alucard had appeared from. There wasn't much the Chevalier could do but let the former crusader take him to their next destination._

'_What is this place? Where are we?' The cellist wondered in the back of his mind as he followed the middle aged count up the stairs._

"_This is our new home. Our sanctuary." Alucard answered seconds after the thought had barely passed through Hagi's head._

_Sanctuary? Ours?! Since when had he and the Count ever lived under the same roof? This place seemed more bare and cold rather than homely, but Hagi tried his best at keeping his thoughts to himself. How difficult was it to hide your thoughts and emotions from someone who could read minds? He had to admit, it felt warmer upstairs compared to the lower floor._

_The door the Chevalier was led to was slightly ajar. The Count edged it open with his foot and ushered him inside. The sight before him was the complete opposite of what he had seen when he'd entered the house. _

_The room was clean, warm, and had a soothing atmosphere despite being sparingly furnished. A large and neatly made king-sized bed was placed in the middle of the bedroom, with an overstuffed comforter and numerous downy pillows decorating its top. Two simple and elegant cherry wood bedside tables were on both sides of the bed, along with a large and soft looking armchair near the window._

"_It's lovely." Hagi's tension slowly melted away. Who would've guessed that a former king would have such simple and practical tastes in furniture?_

"_Of course it is. You picked it out after all. This is all your design."_

"_How could it- I don't remember any of this at all." The cellist was truly puzzled about how he had managed to pick out furniture for a place he'd never been to before, or be unable to recall doing so. Did he have amnesia? No, that couldn't be it._

_The Chevalier shuddered and nearly jumped out of his skin when the Count's icy hand stroked his neck from behind._

"_Everything will become clear with time, my dear. For now, how about we 'break-in' our new bed?" The Count moved away and settled onto the mattress with his back propped up against the headboard. He held out his arms and waited for Hagi. A 'come-hither' look crossed his striking features. His unspoken message was clear as day._

_Hagi burned with a sense of longing. Here was the Count, right in front of him as a solid and touchable being. This felt so real, even though Hagi hadn't heard hair nor hide from the Count in over a month. It had to be a dream. A very vivid and luscious dream._

_He didn't hesitate and plopped himself right into the Count's open arms and sidled up against him. He allowed Alucard's hands to guide him until his back touched the Count's groin, where a large erection had already formed through his slacks. Nimble fingers reached around him from behind and stroked his chest while unbuttoning his shirt._

_Alucard nuzzled his hair and placed lingering kisses on the cellist's neck before latching on and sucking hard. The Chevalier's breath hitched as the Count's facial hair tickled his sensitive skin. A deep and bruising love bite formed on his neck._

_The overwhelming scent of masculine male musk invaded the cellist's senses, and he'd realized that his body craved sex more than anything else. He grasped the Count's muscled thighs on either side of him and pressed his still clothed rear against the Vampire King's groin. Hagi's shirt was pulled halfway down his exposed shoulders before he was quickly spun around and enveloped in a searing kiss by the Count. This wasn't the gentle, timid peck of love's first kiss, but a passionate and consuming lover's embrace. _

_The No Life King held the back of the Chevalier's head against him as he devoured Hagi's mouth, demanding a response. The cellist obliged all too willingly and welcomed the intrusion, meeting the Count's tongue with equally fierce strokes._

_Alucard pulled away and chuckled deeply in his throat. "You are certainly bolder than last time. You've learned quickly." His voice alone was enough to make the Chevalier melt._

_Before Hagi could register what had happened, both he and the Count had undressed completely, and he was settling himself on top of the Vampire King's bare thighs. A hand held the cellist's hip in place as cold fingers reached behind and worked their way inside of him. It was embarrassing for him to admit, but he welcomed the sensation of being penetrated only by his lover._

_He did his best to relax and pushed out with his sphincter muscles to make Alucard's task of preparing him easier. Hagi was fully ready to be taken dry without preparation, but he didn't mind waiting for a while longer. The Count probably wouldn't have had it any other way. _

_The cellist clutched the Count's toned forearms with an iron grip as he lost himself in the molten red ocean of his gaze. Hagi traced the former crusader's sharp jaw line along with his beard while admiring his handsome features. He didn't mind the slightly tickly and scratchy sensation when they kissed._

_The Chevalier jerked and arched his back as the Vampire King's fingers brushed against his prostate. All he could focus on was the Count's addictive touch and his rich, comforting scent. _

_Not wanting to only be on the receiving end of their lovemaking, Hagi lowered his head toward Alucard's chest and took a dark and erect nipple into his mouth. His naturally hooded eyes closed completely as he lapped at the tiny bud before taking it into his mouth and suckling sharply._

_It must have been quite a sultry sight for the Count, as his grip on the cellist's narrow waist tightened, and his long digits pressed repetitively against Hagi's most sensitive spot. The Chevalier pulled his mouth away from the No Life King's muscular chest and moaned, pressing his bottom against the fingers. He wanted them to be buried even deeper inside of him. His modesty was gone by this point, and his only focus was the sensation of being penetrated._

_The Count yanked his fingers from the Chevalier's entrance and guided him to lie flat on his stomach. 'Is he planning to-' Hagi wondered as Alucard trailed his warm tongue down his back. The cellist's thoughts were cut short as his buttocks were pried apart by the Count's eager hands, exposing his stretched entrance._

"_Ah!" Hagi uttered in shock as he was breached by a hot and wet object. The tongue lapped slowly around the still tight ring of muscle surrounding his perineum before it started to wriggle and dip into his moist pink entrance. 'This is… too intimate…' Hagi's mind conflicted with his body as the foreign stimuli from the Count's treatment pushed through the ring of muscle and slipped inside of him. He squirmed slightly as Alucard massaged his inner walls thoroughly with his long and wet appendage. Sturdy hands held Hagi's hips firmly in place as a pillow was placed under his lower body. His hips were propped up and slightly elevated._

_It felt like the Count was trying to taste the cellist inside and outside, in almost any way possible, as thoroughly as possible. Despite his embarrassment, it had felt so incredible that he didn't have the heart to resist. Hagi's blush must have been the deepest shade of crimson. Where on earth did Alucard learn all this? _

_He wanted to cry out as the Count's tongue writhed and delved deeper into him, but his male pride simply wouldn't allow him to moan and enjoy himself fully, especially with the intimate act being performed on him at this very moment. It was too embarrassing. He only gripped the bedding and shuddered violently, pushing himself onto his knees and raising his hips higher toward the Count's probing, slippery muscle. The Chevalier's upper body was still planted to the bed._

_In and out, in and out- with the occasional stab or lick were the movements of the Count's tongue, and the cellist could feel its intensity when he withdrew it and plunged it back inside. Hagi could barely remember his own name as his world melted into a swirling torrent of mind-numbing pleasure. He couldn't hold on much longer._

_Just as the cellist was about to come, the Count slipped out. A long trail of saliva stretched from Alucard's mouth to Hagi's raised behind. The Chevalier heard a shuffling noise behind him as the impaler adjusted his position and massaged his buttocks. A solid weight settled itself onto Hagi's back as the Count started to mount him from behind._

_Hagi's anal sphincter twitched with desire and anticipation when the bulbous tip of the Count's erection met its destination. His body wanted to swallow Alucard's hard length whole. As soon as the Count breached him, Hagi wasted no time in slamming his own hips back and engulfing Alucard's entire organ in one backward thrust. He breathed heavily as he waited for his body to adjust to the Count's massive girth. The cellist was very grateful for being so carefully and thoughtfully prepared by the ex-crusader._

"_Don't push yourself too hard, my love. This should be enjoyable for you too." Alucard wrapped an arm around the Chevalier's waist in order to support both of their weights. _

"_Take me…!" Hagi could wait no longer and pushed his hips impatiently back against the Count._

"_As you wish." The Nosferatu King braced Hagi as he started to thrust deeply while gyrating his hips against the cellist's._

_It was so ironic that the Count would respond to the Chevalier's desires so readily. Hagi's role as a servant usually had him giving into the demands of his Mistress, but having someone else who was willing to listen to and attend to his needs felt rather nice for a change. He wanted to please the Count as much as the Count wanted to please him. Their feelings were mutual._

_Hagi gripped the bedding while pressing back against Alucard's now brutal thrusts. The bed frame began to shake violently as the Count took him long and hard, but this was exactly what the cellist had wanted- to experience his lover's unrestrained passion. The arm around his waist trailed between his thighs and gripped his aching erection. The Vampire King stroked Hagi ever so slowly at first, but he soon coordinated his thrusts with his pumping hand._

_The cellist's vision began to cloud from the double stimulation as he neared his release. He gripped his inner walls around Alucard's length tightly when it rammed into him and loosened his grip when the Count pulled out; only to have his body plundered again and again._

"_Unh…Hagi…" The Count moaned and ran his fingers under his lover's glistening, writhing body to rub at his hard nipples. He bit his own hand and let the blood slowly trickle into his palm. He held his cupped hand in front of the Chevalier's panting mouth and massaged his lips gently with cold, pressing fingers. The cellist's reaction was one worthy of remembrance._

_Hagi kissed the fingers tentatively and lapped at the intimate offering. He then took the digits into his mouth and sucked on them with vigor, licking at the Count's red life essence and coating the fingers generously with his saliva. After drawing his mouth back, the cellist's tongue shot out and licked at Alucard's palm in a way that would've driven any lust-filled creature insane. _

_Before long, the Count's entire hand was coated with the younger man's saliva. He tried to move his hand to touch other parts of the cellist's body, but Hagi was unwilling to let go. He kept lapping and nibbling at Alucard's hand with abandon. He didn't want them to be separated again. Not when they were having such a great time together._

_A burning sensation boiled in his groin, and the Chevalier coiled up like a spring ready to release as his orgasm spread through his entire body. He shuddered and came violently into the Count's stroking hand, splattering it with his seed. It consumed him so much that nothing else mattered other than the Count and the thick member still plundering his body. _

_Hagi collapsed on the bed and buried his face into the pillows with exhaustion after his initial orgasm, but Alucard had not come yet. The Count continued with his movements and began to squeeze the cellist's firm buttocks around him for a tighter grip, with his lover's muscles clamping down on him in helpful encouragement. The thick organ finally swelled and exploded right into the warm body it was buried in. _

_Just when the cellist thought that the Count was going to pull out, the length inside of him hardened again with renewed vitality. The Chevalier was hastily flipped onto his back with the former crusader settling on top of him._

"_We're not done yet, my sweet." Alucard purred in his deep, velvety voice. He hooked Hagi's legs over his shoulders and drove into him once more while kissing him possessively. _

'_What have I gotten myself into?' Hagi mused half-heartedly with humor as he was taken again. 'Please, please let this be real.'_

* * *

><p>The cellist recognized his nieces' voices hovering around him, although he wasn't fully awake yet. He panted and mumbled something unintelligible.<p>

"Hibiki, do you think he's okay? Uncle Hagi's all flushed and sweaty. He's breathing really hard too. Does he have a fever?"

"He feels a little warm. I'll go get dad." He faintly heard small feet shuffle away to the kitchen.

Hagi was still stuck between the world of dreams and consciousness, and didn't have the sense to move or talk properly to ease their worries.

He regained his senses a little more after a few seconds and heard a heavier set of footsteps following his niece's shorter strides.

By the time Kai had felt his forehead and gently shook him , he'd already been awake and fully conscious.

"How long did I sleep?" He asked no one in particular.

"About three hours. You were grumbling a lot in your sleep and didn't look too comfortable, so we got worried." Kanade answered.

"Your face was beet red too, and you sounded out of breath." Hibiki added.

The cellist moved into a sitting position. He noticed that the front of his pants felt slightly damp. Hagi couldn't remember the last time he wet himself even when he was a child. But the substance felt slightly thicker than urine, and it finally came to him. He'd had a wet dream during his short cat nap. The cellist couldn't remember the details of his dream exactly, but it had to have been something erotic about the Count. Even in his subconscious he couldn't stop thinking about his lover.

He was thankful that his nieces had the sense to cover him with a blanket while he was asleep, or he would've had a difficult time explaining himself.

"Hagi, are you okay? Should I call Julia?" Kai asked with concern.

"No, I'm fine. But thanks." He reached out to pat his nieces' heads. "By the way, do we have any French fries?" The Chevalier suddenly craved something salty and crispy, although he'd forego the ketchup. Anything that even resembled blood in the tiniest bit made him feel like hurling.

"Yup. Got some extras frying in the back right now. Come and have some. It's lunchtime for the girls too." With that, Kai headed back to the kitchen with Hagi and the girls in tow.

Hagi was in high spirits after his restful nap. He contemplated contacting Alucard, but wondered in the back of his mind if it was the right thing to do. But for now, he needed to nourish his unborn child with a filling lunch. He suddenly remembered that he'd have to change his pants first.


End file.
